¡Jamás seré tu esposa!
by Utopian Dystopia
Summary: Una prestigiosa escuela, cientos de extravagantes chicos adinerados y un único objetivo: sobrevivir a su nueva vida. Hinata Shouyou, pobretón de nacimiento recién transferido a la Academia Miyagi, descubrirá el horror de convertirse en el alma gemela de un rey soberano. Aunque quizá, y solo quizá, sus nuevas experiencias no sean tan malas como él piensa… [AU/Alternate Universe]
1. Capítulo I: El principio del fin

_**¡Jamás seré tu esposa!**_

 **Resumen** : Una prestigiosa escuela, cientos de extravagantes chicos adinerados y un único objetivo: sobrevivir a su nueva vida. Hinata Shouyou, pobretón de nacimiento recién transferido a la Academia Miyagi, descubrirá el horror de convertirse en el alma gemela de un rey soberano. Aunque quizá, y solo quizá, sus nuevas experiencias no sean tan malas como él piensa…

 **[AU/Alternate Universe]** donde todos los personajes de la prefectura de Miyagi se integran en un mismo instituto para gente de alto estatus.

 **Pareja** : KageHina + un popurrí de personajes más de los que muy probablemente saldrán cositas gays.

 **Disclaimer** : El maravilloso universo de _Haikyuu!_ sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso _Haruichi Furudate_ , eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y le obligue a meter besos del dúo de raritos cada vez que anoten un punto haciendo su ataque súper-rápido.

 **Advertencias** : Hinata en un mundo fuera del alcance de sus diminutas manos, coronas y capas muy fashions, duelo de caballeros y hombres nabo malhumorados.

* * *

 _Capítulo I: El principio del fin._

 _"Si eres inútil, eres prescindible"_

Esa era la política que regía en la prestigiosa academia Miyagi, un lugar que no quedaba al alcance de las proletariadas manos de cualquier persona normal. La clase media-baja no podía tan siquiera soñar con oler la fragancia afrutada que emanaba del interior de las instalaciones, y ya ni pensar en disfrutar de los privilegios que allí se ofrecían a sus distinguidos estudiantes.

Un lugar destacado. Una escuela selecta. Un territorio que quedaba al margen de lo considerado como ordinario.

Hinata, como persona vulgar, corriente y bajita que era, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en un espacio utópico tan sublime.

¿Qué cómo había logrado entrar en un sitio de esas características cuando se trataba de un chico pobretón y nada destacable? Digamos que su madre tenía contactos bastante confiables. _«Tienes que ir a esta escuela pase lo que pase»,_ le había dicho mostrando una amplia sonrisa, propia de una madre maravillada y orgullosa de su hijito. _«Es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar escapar. Además, de allí es ese equipo de voleibol donde jugaba el chico que tanto admiras, ¿verdad? ¡Debes hacerlo por él, Sho-chan!»_

Sonaba tan bien cuando había salido de su boca… ¡Su madre sabía cómo engatusarle, maldición! ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no cuando hablaban del mismo instituto al que había ido su ídolo de infancia? Iba a ir a la escuela donde estudió el Pequeño Gigante. Caminaría sobre el mismo suelo que pisó el Pequeño Gigante. Aspiraría el mismo aire que respiraba el Pequeño Gigante. Posaría el trasero en el mismo inodoro en el que el Pequeño Gigante habría hecho sus defecaciones. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad, joder! El hecho de no ser una persona importante con un alto estatus no sería ningún impedimento para andar con orgullo como un estudiante más de la escuela.

Soportaría la diferencia de clases. Ignoraría tener que llevar harapos de mercadillo entre camisetas que valían más que su vida si de esa manera lograba permanecer en la misma cancha en la que lo había hecho su ejemplo deportivo a seguir.

Al menos esa era su convicción.

Pero ahora que se enfrenta directamente a la realidad ya no se siente tan confiado. La gente que se paseaba por los pasillos resplandecía con luz propia. Chicos muy bien vestidos andaban de un lado a otro con un porte alto, digno de personas que no le tenían miedo a la vida. De hecho, si la vida fuera una persona de seguro que le tendría miedo a ellos. El aura que emanaban le transmitía un insano impulso de postrarse en el suelo ante sus apisonadoras presencias y besarles sus brillantes y caros zapatos de Gucci.

Qué mal, veinte minutos en la escuela y ya se había quedado petrificado en medio del pasillo, temblando como un perrito asustado y con un dolor de estómago que solo crecía por segundos.

Algunos alumnos se paraban y cuchicheaban sobre él, tachándolo de alguien extraño y sospechoso. ¡Acababa de llegar y ya iba a convertirse en un paria social! _«El chico pobre y rarito de primer curso que solo sabe temblar y cagarse en los pantalones»,_ así es como le iban a recordar. Esa era la frase que saldría junto a su foto del anuario el día de su graduación.

Qué horror. Qué horror. ¡Qué horror!

―¡N-No me voy a cagar en los pantalones! ―su propio nerviosismo le traiciona y lo que se suponía que era un grito interno para alentarse se convierte en una exclamación en alto que llama la atención de todo ser andante que se encontrara a treinta metros cerca de él.

Si no la había fastidiado hasta ahora, después de eso no le iban a tocar ni con un palo.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿No podría escabullirse y esconderse detrás de una cortina hasta que pasase todo? La gente se estaba alejando de él, se pegaban a la pared y buscaban mantenerse lo más lejos posible para no rozarle.

Se está mareando. Un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo. Tiembla como si le fuera a dar un ataque epiléptico y mira a ambos lados moviendo el cuello de forma mecánica, pensando en la manera en la que arreglar su lapsus verbal.

―A-ah… N-No… Yo… Esto… Yo…

Pensaba en dar algunas explicaciones estúpidas para salir del paso, pero las miradas que creía iban dirigidas hacia su persona no estaban posadas en él. Miraban más allá del pasillo, por fortuna. ¿Habría aparecido el director? ¿Un profesor? Bueno, da igual lo que sucediera. Eso no le importaba. Lo que tenía bien claro era que se trataba de una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Algún dios benévolo en el cielo le estaba brindando un momento perfecto para desaparecer de ese campo de batalla y ocultarse detrás de una maceta lo que le quedaba de día.

Ya había trazado su plan de escape. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí como si la vida le fuera en ello. Era fácil. Girarse y echar a correr. Darse la vuelta y mover las piernas lo más rápido que pudiera hasta que dejaran de responderle.

Pero su táctica aparentemente sencilla se ve truncada en el primer paso, en el momento de voltearse. Su cuerpo rebota contra una masa sin identificar y retrocede unos pasos, aturdido. Había chocado contra algo. No, mejor dicho, contra _alguien_.

Los cuchicheos aumentan en número e intensidad: _«Se ha chocado contra él»,_ se escuchaba tras su espalda. _«Ese chico no saldrá vivo»,_ murmuraban imprudentemente.

Hinata no se había percatado por el nerviosismo, pero el pasillo había sido despejado, no porque le tuvieran asco y quisieran alejarse de su ataque de pánico, sino porque estaban abriendo un camino para la persona que tenía frente a él. Un sujeto que estaba generando mucha expectación, la suficiente como para que el resto de niños repipis que antes parecían andar con una presencia poderosa se hicieran a un lado para no incomodar a ese sujeto.

Igual que vasallos en presencia de un rey.

―¡A-AH! ¡LO SIENTO! ―Hinata lo exclama como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su barriga había dejado de doler, mas sus sensores anti-bullying le alertaban de que ese tipo era peligroso. Corría un riesgo mayor a la humillación, su integridad física estaba en juego.

Alto. Atractivo. Cabello negro. Tez blanca y perfecta. Ojos profundos y penetrantes. Ceño fruncido. Labios ligeramente levantados, mostrando una expresión de desagrado.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser un señorito soberbio que se las daba de poderoso. Sin embargo no es eso lo realmente que le llama la atención. Había algo que no encajaba.

De hecho, eran dos las cosas que le descolocaban de esa persona:

Primero, la manera tan vulgar en la que iba vestido.

Y segundo, la corona y la capa de rey que portaba con sumo orgullo.

¡¿Por qué demonios un tipo atractivo que iba vestido como un zarrapastroso estaba usando una corona y una capa de rey?! ¡¿Qué clase de ironía era esa?! ¡¿Le estaban tratando de confundir?! ¡¿Era una prueba?! ¡¿Una novatada?! ¡¿Qué era eso?!

El chico no aparta la vista de él. Lo observa desde arriba con un semblante serio, intimidante. Hinata llega a pensar que estaba buscando los puntos más frágiles de su cuerpo para que los golpes que le iba a propinar dejaran marca.

En un acto involuntario, Hinata adopta una postura defensiva y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Si tenía que pasar, que pasara rápido.

―Humph ―el chico alto resopla con pesadez y aparta la mirada con molestia―. Lo que hay que ver…

Tal y como si se hubiera cruzado con una colilla tirada en medio de la calle, observa al chico con indiferencia y continúa su camino.

Hinata se queda más petrificado de lo que ya estaba. Esta vez no por el pavor que la situación podía haber generado en su diminuto cuerpecillo, sino porque ese sujeto, que era el que más desentonaba en el lugar -incluso más que él-, le había despreciado como si fuera un rarito. ¿Quién era para criticarlo cuando estaba claro que ese tipo era más extraño y sospechoso que él?

―Tú sí que deberías mirarte en un espejo... ―una vez más, las palabras que deberían de haberse quedado en su cabeza se reproducen hacia el exterior. Hoy su cerebro y su lengua no estaban demasiado coordinados.

―¿Qué?

Y para empeorarlo aún más, lo había dicho con la suficiente fuerza como para que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de ese tipo tan siniestro. Ya podría esconderse bajo tierra. _«Maldita seas, Shouyou, sales de un fregado para meterte de cabeza en otro»,_ piensa.

―D-Digo que… ―no lo digas― …Que estaría bien si te miraras a un espejo… ―no, Hinata. Frena. No vayas por ese camino. Para― …antes de decirle esas cosas a los demás.

Deseaba morir. Era la única explicación razonable para buscarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

No solo el chico de mirada intensa le observa con perplejidad, sino que todo ser racional que hubiera escuchado su osadía le observa como si hubiera soltado la injuria más desagradable jamás profesada en la historia de la escuela.

―¿Quién es ese renacuajo? ―susurra uno de los chicos que observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Oye… ¿en serio le ha plantado cara a Kageyama?

―Es el nuevo. El niño pobre. Me parece que no sabe cómo van las cosas aquí.

―Pobre enano. Ha tenido una vida muy corta. Tan corta como su estatura.

Le están llamando pobre y enano en sus narices y no puede reprocharles. Ganas no le faltan, pero no podía hacerlo cuando el sujeto al que acababan de nombrar como _Kageyama_ se estaba girando hacia él lentamente, esbozando una expresión que ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado.

―¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme así, eh? ¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita escoria, para reprocharme?

Daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Demasiado miedo.

Pero si huía ahora… ¿no estaría dándoles la razón a todos? ¿Acaso no tenía en mente soportar y plantarse ante los que intentaran ridiculizarse? Eso es. Hinata Shouyou no era un cobarde. Podría asustarse, pero no acobardarse. Si dejaba que se rieran de él, sufriría acoso lo que le quedaba de curso.

Tiene miedo. Pero también hay coraje recorriendo sus venas. Podía plantarse frente a ese tipo.

Total, para lo que ya había dicho probablemente estuviese muerto. ¿Por qué no empeorar las cosas un poquito más?

―¡Alguien con la suficiente decencia como para no ir haciendo el ridículo por la escuela! ―eso era muy relativo, pero sonaba jodidamente guay― ¿O no te das cuenta de que te ves estúpido con eso puesto? ¿Por qué vas con una capa? ¿Y la corona? ¿No te da vergüenza?

De seguro el sonido de algo resquebrajándose debía provenir de los fuertes pisotones que ese chico estaba propinándole al suelo con cada paso que daba. En pocos segundos Hinata tiene frente a él a esa mole que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura. Si ya se sentía pequeño, ahora que lo tenía frente a sus narices -con el añadido de que lo observaba con una expresión de ogro furioso- podría decirse que se veían igual que una hormiga frente a un gigante.

Esta vez no se libraría de un buen golpe.

―Te reto a un duelo.

―¿Eh?

¿Un duelo? Pero bueno, ¿que no se supone que estaban en una escuela pacífica y refinada? ¿Cómo serían los duelos? ¿Cómo en las pelis del oeste donde dos vaqueros daban diez pasos antes de girarse y disparar?

Le reconfortaba saber que no le golpearía -por el momento-, pero el pelinaranja no consigue tranquilizarse del todo al escuchar como los chicos a su alrededor seguían murmurando preocupados y algo sorprendidos.

―Le ha retado a un duelo. Está condenado.

―Nadie supera a Kageyama en sus duelos. Pobre chico.

―Sí, pobre retaco.

¿Por qué lo hacían sonar como si fuera a morir? ¡Que están en una maldita escuela, se supone que matar gente está prohibido! O eso quiere pensar… A saber si esos repipis se entretenían cazando a otros alumnos. Inquietante.

―Si no aceptas serás el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, enano.

―¡P-Para tu información me llamo Hinata!

―¿Hinata no es nombre de mujer?

―¡ES MI APELLIDO! ¡Y ES UNISEX! ―el tal Kageyama le está sacando de sus casillas. Le da la sensación de que existe exclusivamente para meterse con él.

―Como sea, Hinata ―acentúa su nombre con desagrado― Elige: aceptar el duelo como un hombre o huir ileso como un gallina.

La respuesta estaba clara. Con un leve sonrojo debido a la ira contenida por haberse burlado de su nombre y con un tono de voz demasiado alto, exclama:

―¡ACEPTO EL DUELO!

Visto cómo era el lugar y las condiciones de las personas que allí estudiaban, Hinata creía que se enfrentarían con espadas en un duelo de esgrima, o quizá algo más sofisticado como un juego matemático o un rompecabezas que deberían resolver en el menor tiempo posible.

Es por esto mismo que se sorprende cuando el tal Kageyama le lleva al exterior, hacia donde se alzaban los cinco recintos que se usan como gimnasios de deportes.

―Eem… ―vale que hubiese intentado hacerse el machote delante de esa mole, pero eso no quitaba que le siguiera teniendo bastante miedo. No sabe cómo dirigirse hacia él―. ¿No vamos a luchar con espadas? ¿O con ecuaciones? ¡Ah no, olvida lo de las ecuaciones! ―era horrible en matemáticas. Mejor no darle ideas.

―¿Qué rayos dices, basura? ―un grupo de gente les había seguido hasta la puerta del mismísimo gimnasio. Mirones que de seguro esperaban ver la técnica con la que fulminaría a esa cabeza de zanahoria. No los iba a echar, pero resultaban bastante molestos cuando estaban allí sin tener nada que ver en su pleito―. Odio las matemáticas, solo sirven para saber cuánto hay que pagar al comprar una cosa.

―Ese es un pensamiento un tanto triste… ―que también creía algo así, pero todo fuera por quedar guay delante de él. Se ha percatado de que, cada vez que le planta cara, más alumnos se suman a ver el espectáculo y le observan como si fuera todo un valiente. A lo mejor la situación no era tan mala como creía, podía sacarle provecho y convertirse en _ese chico que le plantó cara al tipo raro vestido de rey_ ―. ¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer entonces, K… Ka… Cómo sea que te llames?

El pelinaranja se sorprende sobremanera al darse cuenta de que Kageyama volvía con lo que parecía ser una pelota de vóley. ¡Imposible! Se niega a aceptar que ese chico también jugara a algo tan sagrado como el voleibol.

―No es la primera vez que ves una de estas, ¿no?

―¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes?! ―actúa a la defensiva―. ¡¿A quién le has preguntado?! ¡¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?!

El moreno pasa a su lado y agarra un llaverito en el que estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas _"I LOVE VOLEYBALL"_ adornado con algunas pelotas características de ese deporte que colgaba de la mochila del chico. Luego observa a Hinata preguntándose si de verdad le había hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida. Prefiere ignorarla y proseguir con su duelo de hombres.

―Te lo explicaré solo una vez, así que presta atención ―le enseña la pelota con desdén―. Juego al voleibol como armador. Nadie hasta ahora, absolutamente nadie, ha conseguido golpear uno de mis pases rápidos. Haremos esto: Si lo golpeas, habrás ganado; si no lo consigues, perderás y serás comparable a un mísero saco de porquería apestosa. ¿Lo has entendido?

―¡Eso es ofensivo! ―frunce el ceño. Okay, solo debía golpear su pase. Aunque había dicho que nadie le había podido dar antes. Bueno, ¿y qué? Él sería la excepción. Podría haber propuesto algo más complicado; agradece, a duras penas, que a ese impresentable también le interese el vóley―. Está bien ―acepta.

Hinata se deshace de su mochila y la acomoda tímidamente en el lateral del muro del gimnasio. Vuelve corriendo y le mira con el ceño fruncido acompañándola con una expresión de luchador imbatible.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―Kindaichi se abre paso entre la agrupación de personas para averiguar lo que quiera que estuvieran viendo. Kunimi iba tras él, aunque no se preocupa mucho de si va a su ritmo o está más atrasado.

Kageyama se gira hacia ellos en cuanto se percata de su presencia entre la masa de gente.

―Vosotros dos, ayudadme con este enano. Levantadme la pelota para armar.

―¡¿Ah?! ―el moreno había encontrado a otra víctima. Pobre desgraciado―. ¿Para qué si va a pasar lo de siempre? Deja de molestar a niños pequeños.

―¡Hazle caso, cabeza de nabo! ―bufa Hinata bastante molesto. No han parado de meterse con su estatura. No tiene la culpa de ser más bajito que la media, si por él fuera mediría tres metros o más―. ¡Lánzale la pelota, no tenemos todo el día!

A Kindaichi no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que cumplir los deseos de ese señoritingo. Después de años siendo parte de su séquito de _mayordomamigos_ -palabra inventada acuñada por él mismo- al fin había conseguido quitárselo de encima. Volver a revivir esas situaciones era molesto.

Kindaichi no se mueve, así que finalmente es Kunimi quien recibe la pelota para ser lanzada. El chico consigue una mirada de reproche de su compañero, seguramente porque Kindaichi quería que pasara también de Kageyama. Solo era levantarle la pelota, no le suponía un problema muy grande. Además, sería gracioso ver cómo el armador fracasaba nuevamente en encontrar a su _alma gemela de pases rápidos._

―¿Estáis listos? Voy a lanzarla ―avisa tratando de llamar la atención de los dos chicos.

―¡Adelante! ―exclaman ambos adoptando sus posiciones.

La pelota es lanzada en el aire en dirección hacia el moreno. Hinata lo observa fijamente. Saltar y golpear, era fácil. Había practicado y sabía cómo hacerlo. Aunque no lo había hecho las suficientes veces. ¿Y si saltaba y no llegaba? No, llegar era lo de menos, la cosa era que ese tipo había dicho que nadie podía golpear su pase. ¿Sería por su fuerza? ¿Y si le arrancaba la mano? ¡Necesitaba sus manos pegadas al resto de su cuerpo, maldición!

Cuando el pelinaranja quiere darse cuenta, Kageyama ya había puesto la pelota y él tan siquiera se había movido un centímetro de su sitio.

―Ah… ―palidece―. ¡Yo… estaba desconcentrado, perdón!

―¡¿En qué carajos estás pensando que es más importante que un duelo de vóley, eh?! ―el moreno va hacia él y le da un golpe en la frente―. Espabila. Si pierdes, te volverás mi esclavo y deberás cumplir todas mis órdenes.

―¡¿Esclavo?! ―Hinata se espanta―. ¡No habíamos dicho nada de esclavos!

Kageyama no responde. Le devuelve la pelota a Kunimi y este la sujeta y hace botar en lo que se prepara para lanzarla.

―Presta atención, enano. Es tu última oportunidad.

¿Última oportunidad? ¿Esclavo? Ya no le hacía tanta gracia el maldito duelo. ¿Y si se retiraba con el rabo entre las piernas? Se iría como un cobarde, pero al menos sería un cobarde libre.

Demasiado tarde para rendirse. La pelota ya estaba en el aire y Kageyama posicionaba las manos sobre su cabeza para colocarla. No puede huir ahora, sería aún más patético si ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Hinata respira acelerado. Su cuerpo comienza a moverse como si fuera impulsado por ráfagas de destellos eléctricos. Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado derecho del moreno, rebasándolo, y salta con todo lo que tiene. El moreno aún no había puesto la pelota, lo que le hace pensar que lo había hecho demasiado pronto. Pero la pelota aparece frente a él como por arte de magia, en milésimas de segundos. Si no hubiera vacilado, la pelota habría sido golpeada al completo. Aún así consigue darle, aunque no con todas las fuerzas para hacer un remate efectivo.

Pero le había dado.

Kindaichi abre los ojos y se acerca a Kunimi sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

―Le ha dado ―impresionado, le es imposible parpadear―. Ha golpeado el pase asesino de Kageyama.

Los espectadores también murmuran completamente sorprendidos. Hinata se percata de esto quien, aún observando su mano, va dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―¡Lo he hecho! ―exclama― ¡Lo he conseguido, sí! ¡Chúpate esa, imbécil…!

Hinata no dispone de mucho tiempo para celebrar. El moreno se había acercado a él a una distancia increíblemente incómoda. Debe estar cabreado por haber perdido, su victoria podría desembocar en una pelea de verdad.

Ay dios, va a morir.

Hinata se tapa el rostro con los brazos y cierra los ojos, de nuevo preparándose para recibir un golpetazo. Abre levemente los ojos al cabo de unos pocos segundos, cuando empieza a pensar que estaba exagerando y no le iba a golpear. Kageyama seguía ahí, inclinado hacia él para que sus rostros estuvieran lo más cerca posible. Había algo raro en la expresión de ese chico.

Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia.

―Tú ―dice en un tono excitado―. Vas a ser mi esposa.

Ese día, Hinata Shouyou supo que la peor decisión de su vida había sido entrar en esa academia de repipis extravagantes.

Y ahora sí que no podía dar marcha atrás.

* * *

No debería empezar ninguna historia cuando aún estoy con otro proyecto entre manos, pero... Bueno, digamos que lo que acabáis de leer es producto de un borrador que me dedico a rellenar con tonterías e ideas inconclusas que no puedo meter en mi otro fic por razones obvias xD Vamos, que esto ha surgido (y dicho un poco a lo bestia) de los desechos que no me han convencido retocados un poco para que queden divinos y llevados a una idea general que he querido probar desde hace un tiempo.

Iré avanzando esto cada vez que me sienta bloqueada y quiera escribir un par de tonterías para activar mi maltrecha imaginación.

Bien, y en cuanto a otras aclaraciones, para este Kageyama me he basado en la imagen que se le da en el manga de _Let´s Haikyuu!,_ donde siempre se le ve usando corona y cetro allá donde va. No sé vosotros, pero la imagen de un Kageyama vestido a lo simplón pero con corona y capa andando con presencia gloriosa me resulta algo muy cómico (?)

Poco más que añadir, un saludo y espero que hayáis podido disfrutar de esta cosa.

¡Hasta pronto~!


	2. Capítulo II: El Gran Presidente

**Disclaimer** : El maravilloso universo de _Haikyuu!_ sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso _Haruichi Furudate_ , eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y le obligue a dibujar a Kageyama sin camiseta en todas y cada una de las viñetas del manga.

 **Advertencias** : Kageyama _acosaneitor,_ Hinata y su calvario, encuentros esporádicos y Oikiwi para todos los públicos.

* * *

 _Capítulo II: El Gran Presidente._

Hinata Shouyou, estudiante de primero de preparatoria recientemente transferido a la prestigiosa academia Miyagi, un centro refinado que no se encontraba al alcance de cualquier persona normal. A pesar de tratarse de un chico con un estatus medio, había conseguido acceder gracias a los sospechosos contactos de su madre.

Muchos padres desean que sus hijos ocupen alguna de las plazas que ofrecía dicha escuela. Incluso había algunos que, desde que su hijo era una criatura recién nacida, pactaban con el mismísimo Satanás para vender su alma a cambio de poder asegurar el acceso de su primogénito en ese lugar.

La demanda era altísima, y los estándares para superarlos presentaban una dificultad ridículamente exagerada.

Teniendo en cuenta tal descripción, era lógico que a la madre de ese chico de cabellos anaranjados casi le diera un síncope cuando este trató de decirle que no quería volver a poner un pie en dicha escuela.

 _«¡Con lo que me ha costado conseguirte plaza no me salgas ahora con esas!»_ , le había gritado. _«_ ¡ _Solo llevas una semana de clases! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar, Sho-chan!»_

―Tengo un buen motivo para no querer ir, mamá ―susurra por lo bajo, hundiendo la cabeza en sus hombros como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo.

No, de hecho, eso era lo que pretendía. Desde el primer día de clases había tenido problemas. Su mayor preocupación en un principio era el bullying que podría recibir por parte de otros estudiantes prepotentes y altaneros. No estar a la altura de los demás también era un miedo muy presente. Pero, curiosamente, ninguna de esas dos cosas se acercaba al verdadero motivo por el que repudiaba tanto ir a la academia.

Su principal problema no era una circunstancia generalizada. Era un problema con nombre y apellido.

―Esposa idiota ―profiere el moreno al verlo entrar por la puerta principal de la escuela–, llegas tarde.

 _Tobio Kageyama._

―¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor? Me estás arruinando la vida ―no solía ser una persona que dijera ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, pero Hinata no podría aguantarlo mucho más.

Algo dentro de él se moría cada vez que ese tipo aparecía.

―Cállate y camina, las clases van a empezar.

Hace una semana había derrotado a ese sujeto en uno de sus duelos, lo que debería haberle librado de ser su _esclavo_. Se había lucido frente a todos los alumnos, consiguió su momento de gloria y llegó a pensar que, al fin, podría despachar a su nerviosismo para convertirse en el nuevo _Pequeño Gigante_ de su generación.

Pero no, ese tipo tuvo que sorprenderlo con las tres palabras endemoniadas manchadas de un tinte raro y sumamente desagradable que darían comienzo a su calvario: _«Vas a ser mi esposa»._

Al principio se tomó eso como una broma de mal gusto; y es que, viniendo de un tipo que iba por ahí creyéndose un rey -con capa y corona incluidas-, supuso que tenía unos gustos y un humor extravagantes.

Pero más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de cuán en serio iba con su afirmación.

Kageyama le acosaba. Da igual lo que estuviera haciendo, ese tipo aparecía de la nada y lo seguía con una presencia que daba muchísimo miedo. No estaban en la misma aula y, aún así, iba a su clase para sentarse en el asiento de atrás y clavar su mirada gélida sobre su nuca. Ninguno de los profesores le decía nada porque, al parecer, no solo eran los alumnos los que le tenían bastante miedo: era algo generalizado. Durante los recreos intentaba relacionarse con cualquiera, pero ninguno se acercaba porque el moreno enviaba una especie de aura de rechazo que los alejaba. Incluso al ir a los servicios ese tipo le seguía y hablaba de _las ventajas e inconvenientes de tener un alma gemela_ o mierdas de las que no entendía ni papa.

Kageyama era como ese chicle pastoso que se te pegaba al pelo y no salía ni aún tirando con mucha fuerza.

Solo existía una manera para librarse de algo así. Y ese día, después de saber que su madre no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle escapar de esa cárcel llena de adinerados, daría el paso.

Al igual que la manera para eliminar un chicle pegado en el cabello, cortaría esa insana relación de raíz.

―Se acabó ―Hinata brama girándose hacia el moreno con un aire molesto, frunciendo levemente el ceño para dejar constancia de que lo que iba a decir iba muy en serio―. Estoy cansado de este juego. Conozco las técnicas de los abusones como tú. ¿O te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Sea lo sea que estás intentando, para.

El moreno observa al pequeño sin pestañear. A Hinata le tiembla el entrecejo. Quizá no había sonado muy imponente, así que opta por intentar poner una cara de molestia aún más intensa. Lo único que consigue con eso es que le dé un tirón en el párpado y le empiece a temblar con un tic nervioso.

―No estoy intentando nada ―responde pasados un par de segundos, contemplando hipnotizado ese espasmo en el ojo del chico―. Ya te lo he dicho, eres mi esposa.

―¡Que no soy la esposa de nadie! ―bufa― ¡Para empezar, hay dos cosas que no has tenido en cuenta, ¿sabes?! ¡Ni soy mujer ni me caes bien!

―¿Y?

¿En serio ese tipo le acababa de contestar con un _«¿Y?»_? ¿Pero de qué iba? Se estaba pasando su opinión por el forro, dicho muy finamente.

―Que me dejes en paz ―sentencia apretando los puños.

―¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Eres mi esposa.

A los Tribunales iban a llegar como le volviera a nombrar esa palabra maldita. Era como hablar con un disco rayado. No sabe qué carajos se le está pasando por la cabeza. Si le gustaba, ¿por qué no lo decía directamente en vez de andar con esos comportamientos tan propios de un psicópata? Es comprensible que se haya enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso y genial como él, no se iba a enfadar por eso. Pero llegados a ese punto ya se había vuelto un completo pesado.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué decía tan convencido que era su esposa.

Kageyama parece como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento porque, al momento, continúa fundamentando -por primera vez- sus motivos.

―Mira, no me caes bien ―señala― Eres un mindundi que no tiene ni media bofetada. Tu voz de pito me irrita y, por alguna razón, el color de tu pelo me pone de mala hostia.

¡Y todavía tiene el valor de decir todas esas cosas feas sobre él! ¿Pero de qué demonios iba este tío? ¿Le gustaba o le odiaba? ¡Que se aclare de una vez!

―¡¿Estás buscando pelea?!

―Pero… ―le detiene antes de que comience a insultarlo, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico para acariciar su mejilla con sumo cuidado―…eres el elegido. Que el mundo nos haya unido en este lugar, bajo estas circunstancias, de esta manera, es suficiente señal para mí. Tú y yo, sin importar qué, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Hinata enmudece. Kageyama era un tipo raro y misterioso, irritante en su justa medida e intimidante a unos niveles desconocidos para él. Pero lo que acababa de decir le había dejado sin aliento. Puede que fuera por el tono tranquilo y profundo que había empleado, o por la visión tan mística que le ofrecía el moreno, mostrándose frente a él como una silueta imponente iluminada por los rayos de sol propios del amanecer.

Le daban un aspecto encantador.

Su garganta se reseca y su respiración, entrecortada, busca recobrar la normalidad sin éxito.

―Eso es… ―curioso. Sorprendente. Idílico. Fascinante. Mágico. Hipnóticamente romántico―…asqueroso.

Hinata da media vuelta en un movimiento torpe y echa a andar rápido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese chico no hubiera visto el sonrojo fugaz que había reflejado en sus mejillas.

Se supone que le iba a dejar las cosas claras, pero después de eso no está en condiciones de imponerse frente a nadie. No estaba huyendo, solo se retiraría por el momento hasta que se recupere de ese ataque tan gratuito contra su persona.

Kageyama no se mueve de su sitio. Se percata de ello al llegar al recibidor de la escuela. Seguía en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, luciendo esa estúpida capa y la ridícula corona con un porte elegante -aún cuando sus ropas no combinaban nada-, y siendo esquivado por todos para dejarle su espacio. Mucho debía imponer para que hicieran eso.

El pelinaranja no llega a percatarse de ello, pero Kageyama no estaba mirando a la nada como en un principio pensaba. Observaba fijamente hacia un mismo lugar, como un lobo que busca un rastro alzando su hocico.

Curiosamente esa mañana Kageyama no aparece por su salón. Al fin una señal de que ese chico tenía clases como el resto de estudiantes normales. Sin embargo, se siente algo vacío. Después de pasar una semana notando el aliento del otro en su cogote, poder disfrutar de espacio personal se le hacía raro. Era irónico, ahora que había conseguido lo que quería va y se siente extraño.

―Bueno, es el único amigo que tengo en la escuela ―se dice a sí mismo mientras deambula por el patio interior de su edificio, mirando el lugar con más calma. Su profesor de literatura había faltado por razones que desconocía y que poco le importaban. Un chollo teniendo en cuenta que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de pasearse por toda la escuela e investigar los alrededores. Aunque está seguro de que no podría verlo en un solo día. Por haber había visto incluso un establo con caballos―. O conocido. No se siente como si ese tipo fuera nada mío, tsch.

―Olvídate de él, es una molestia.

―¡Sí, eso mismo! Es una molestia ―asiente, convencido por esas palabras―. Es decir, ¿de qué va? Aparece de la nada el primer día, se mete conmigo y, después de darle una lección, va y me suelta que soy su esposa. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Seguro que tiene algún tipo de problema.

―Síp. Se llama _«Síndrome del Mocoso Insolente»._

Hinata se ríe por eso. Sonaba tan bien… Y eso que no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra tan complicada.

Espera. No puede haberla pensado él si no sabía lo que quería decir.

El pelinaranja se gira y observa, justo a su lado, a un tipo extraño que estaba paseando junto a él con total parsimonia. Si quería hacer nuevos amigos debía actuar con tranquilidad, pero no le sale quedarse tranquilo cuando se lleva ese tipo de sorpresas. Echa a correr y se esconde tras lo primero que pilla, que resulta ser una estatua muy fea de lo que parecía ser un caballo con dos cabezas.

―Yoo~ ¿Qué tal?

―¡¿Q-Q-QUIÉN ERES?! ―no puede ser que haya atraído a otro acosador. Y encima este resultaba ser un ninja o algo así, sabía cómo ocultar su presencia. También tiene algo de culpa por ir distraído hablando en alto, se evadía tanto del mundo que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El chico frente a él sonríe de manera agradable y le extiende la mano para darle un apretón. Hinata desconfía al principio, pero luego de ver esa expresión tan fresca y natural que le dedica se siente un poco más confortado.

―Disculpa mis modales. Soy Oikawa Tooru~ Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin, chico nuevo.

Como un animalito desconfiado saliendo de su madriguera, se acerca a él y acepta el estrechón de manos.

―¿…Cómo sabes que soy el nuevo?

Ese chico parecía una buena persona, pero algo en él no le inspiraba confianzas. Puede que fuera por el hecho de que su sonrisa fuera demasiado brillante, o que su pelo fuera sospechosamente perfecto. O que su rostro pareciera el de un actor de una peli para adolescentes.

―¡Waah, sí que pareces un estudiante de secundaria, tan pequeñito y adorable! ―el castaño le ignora por completo y, por si fuera poco, recalca su escasa altura midiendo con la mano la distancia que había entre su cabeza y la de él mismo―. Los rumores eran ciertos.

―¡¿Rumores?! ―exclama― ¡¿Qué dicen de mí?! ¡Pero si nadie me conoce!

―¿Eso crees, pequeño Pulgarcito? ―le interroga, inclinándose un poco para poder verle mejor–. Eres el chico nuevo al que Tobio Kageyama, el rey de la escuela, se ha arrimado.

Hinata le mira entre sorprendido y consternado. Debió suponer que estar junto a un tipo raro le traería consecuencias, pero no había caído en ello hasta ahora.

―No es algo que yo haya elegido –trata de excusarse. No estaba diciendo ninguna mentira―. ¿Qué clase de rumores cuentan?

El tal Oikawa revuelve su cabello y comienza a andar por el patio. Hinata, inconscientemente, echa a caminar y le sigue con la intención de obtener una respuesta por parte del otro.

―No son rumores malos, descuida ―sonríe tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto―. A decir verdad, todos te apoyan desde las sombras. Sienten pena por ti.

Eso capta toda su atención.

―¿Pena? ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Por no ser rico ni tener padres famosos?

―Por haber caído en las garras del rey ―canturrea moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados en un movimiento demasiado alegre―. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres su víctima?

El pelinaranja arruga el entrecejo, confuso. Y Oikawa, satisfecho, sonríe con cierta malicia.

―Me sigue a todas partes y me acosa. Pero de ahí a ser una víctima…

―Esa es exactamente la definición de _víctima_. ¿A qué te hace sentir incómodo? ―el pequeño asiente―. Y te molesta y no te deja vivir en paz –más de lo mismo. El castaño rodea al chico por los hombros de manera amistosa y lo atrae hacia él―. ¿Y te piensas que has sido el primero? Desde que está en secundaria, todos los años ha sido igual; ese chico trata de buscar a alguien a quien acosar, lo hunde y le hace la vida imposible. Sé que te has dado cuenta ya, hay algo en él que no va bien. También debes haber notado que la gente le evita pase lo que pase. ¿Por qué te crees que es, eh? ¿Porque le tienen miedo? ¿Porque le respetan?

Hasta ahora pensaba que era por eso, pero las palabras de ese chico le estaban cambiando su forma de ver a Kageyama.

―¿Porque le odian? ―responde al ver que Oikawa esperaba una contestación por su parte.

―¡Ding-ding-ding! ¡Premio para Pulgarcito!

Así que Tobio Kageyama, el chico del que había tenido miedo en su momento y que ahora le persigue, es odiado en la escuela.

Entendía los motivos, cualquiera que sufriera ese acoso entendería por qué era tan molesto.

El castaño le da unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y se vuelve a inclinar hacia él para poder mostrarle un rostro de preocupación. Hinata no había estado nervioso por ese descubrimiento hasta ahora, una vez lee en las facciones del tal Oikawa esa intranquilidad.

―¿Estoy en problemas? ―era lo que el rostro del mayor le transmitía―. ¿Y qué voy a hacer?

―Esperaba que me lo preguntases~ ―susurra― Por suerte, yo, como uno de los presidentes del consejo estudiantil que soy, estoy en mi deber de ayudarte con esta situación tan peliaguda.

―¡¿PRESIDENTE?! ―exclama Hinata, realmente sorprendido. Se aparta de él y mira hacia sus zapatos muy nervioso. Había tuteado a un máximo mandatario del consejo estudiantil. Que ese tío podía decidir con un simple comentario su destino en la escuela―. ¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Aceptaré sus humildes consejos, si no le es una molestia! ¡Por favor, no me excomulgue!

―Oye, ¿siquiera sabes lo que significa excomulgar? ―Oikawa ríe ante esa reacción tan exagerada–. No me gustan las formalidades, así que todo está bien. Para ti, soy Oikawa.

―¡Señor, sí, señor!

Oikawa curva sus labios y perfila sus ojos entrecerrándolos levemente. Hinata se pone recto y le aguanta la mirada, entendiendo que ahora debía callar y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

El pelinaranja había tenido mucha suerte al toparse con él. Resultaba ser alguien bastante amable, un tipo que, aunque le transmitía vibraciones que le hacían sentirse inferior, se había parado a escuchar sus problemas y echarle una mano sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Otro gallo iba a cantar de ahora en adelante. Después de escuchar detenidamente lo que debía hacer, Oikawa había seguido su camino y él decide volver a clases para tratar de hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque según lo que le había explicado el presidente, hacer amigos sería tarea imposible si los demás creían que aún estaba _maldito por la presencia de Kageyama._

Hablando de él, el moreno seguía sin pasarse por su clase, lo que facilitaría las cosas.

El día se pasa bastante rápido hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Mientras recoge las cosas de su pupitre, el pelinaranja puede notar un aura maligna extendiéndose por todo el habitáculo.

Los alumnos se alejan, el silencio reina donde antes había sonidos normales de una clase de instituto e incluso el aire se vuelve más denso.

Kageyama había hecho su aparición.

―Esposa idiota ―le llama―, vamos.

Oikawa le advirtió de que no fallaría en aparecer a esa hora, lo que demuestra que el castaño conocía sus movimientos.

Ahora daría comienzo al plan. No tenía que hacer mucho realmente, pero era de vital importancia ignorarle y observarle con desprecio si sus miradas se cruzaban.

Hinata sigue las palabras del presidente al pie de la letra. Con calma y sin alterarse, termina de guardar su libreta de matemáticas en su cartera y se levanta, andando hacia la salida sin mirar a los ojos del sujeto que esperaba por él.

―Oye, imbécil, ¿no me has escuchado? ¿Tienes cera en los oídos o algo así?

 _«Tobio te seguirá y te hablará con insultos para conseguir tu atención. Es tan vulgar que recurre a esos métodos»_ , esas habían sido las palabras de Oikawa. _«Pase lo que pase, no le sigas el juego. Limítate a seguir tu camino, llega hasta este mismo lugar. Yo haré el resto»._

Debía llegar al patio donde había hablado con Oikawa por la mañana.

Hinata agarra la tira de su cartera y anda un poco más rápido. Escuchaba los pasos pesados de Kageyama a su espalda, acompañado con más insultos que aumentaban de tono y se notaban más nerviosos. ¿Y si lo estaba cabreando? Oikawa no le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que Kageyama explotara y decidiera tirarlo por la ventana.

Alterado por ese pensamiento tan ridículo pero posible, Hinata echa a correr escaleras abajo, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. Kageyama también corría tras de él, llamándolo con insistencia y diciendo cosas como que le golpearía si no paraba. Al final sí que lo había cabreado.

El camino se le hace eterno, pero al fin llega hasta el patio que habían acordado. Kageyama va a alcanzarlo. Si le atrapaba le daba la sensación de que jamás escaparía de su juego.

Así que salta. Salta con todo lo que tiene, salta con todas sus fuerzas y vuela para librarse de la mano que estaba a punto de agarrar el cuello de su camiseta.

Al desaparecer el objetivo que quería alcanzar, el moreno pierde el equilibrio. No se esperaba ese salto, y entre la impresión y el bamboleo de sus piernas, se tropieza y cae de bruces contra el suelo.

―¡Tobio-chan! ―se escucha una voz resonando en todo el patio―. ¡Qué actuación tan patética!

Hinata se detiene en seco y mira la escena que había provocado sintiéndose algo culpable. Por un momento piensa en girarse para ayudar a Kageyama a levantarse, guiado por su instinto altruista, pero Oikawa le frena acercándole hacia él y usando su cabeza como mesa donde apoyar sus brazos cruzados.

Kageyama se reincorpora con los brazos temblorosos, mascullando algunas cosas inentendibles y chasqueando tan fuerte con la boca que daba la impresión de que estaba escupiendo al suelo.

―Kageyama, ¿estás bien? ―la voz de Hinata queda oculta frente las risas de la gente que había en el patio. Grupo de alumnos que se amontonaban y disfrutaban con el espectáculo.

Oikawa no podría haber sabido que eso pasaría, ¿no?

―¿Aún te crees que alguien quiere estar contigo? ―Oikawa ríe en alto, burlándose del moreno y animando al resto de alumnos a que se rían también de su desgracia―. ¡Un señorito tan increíble como tú es muy molesto para el resto, ¿lo sabías?!

Algunos acompañan las palabras de Oikawa con vítores y silbidos, como si sus comentarios inspiraran a una horda de vasallos que deseaban un cambio, la derroca de ese chico al que tanto despreciaban.

Kageyama se pone en pie lentamente y trata de limpiar sus pantalones y su capa, lo que produce una risa más fuerte por parte del castaño. Hinata no entiende qué le ve de divertido, el moreno se había hecho daño. Se había raspado sus manos y parte de sus codos, dolía solo con verlo.

―¿No vas a responderme? ¿Me contestas con tu indiferencia? ―el castaño, en un tono burlesco, le reprocha. El pequeño se remueve un poco, queriendo apartarse de su lado, pero no le deja ir. Lo sujeta y lo atrae hacia él, abrazándolo y disfrutando de la cara sorprendida que su junior le dedica. Señala hacia Hinata y, sonriendo alegremente, recalca con mucho desprecio―. Él tampoco quiere ser tu amigo.

Hinata no sabe lo que pasa. Las risas, las burlas, el desprecio, el rostro de Kageyama que pasaba de sorprendido a decepcionado y, por último, a mostrar una terrible desesperado. No es un experto en esos temas y tampoco conocía lo suficiente al moreno, no lo había visto en sus momentos bajos, pero está seguro de que ese no era el rostro que esbozaba una persona a la que le daba igual lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kageyama estaba sufriendo en silencio.

―Señor presidente…

―¡Y ahora, rey, haznos el favor de dejar de molestar a la gente y desaparece! ―exclama―. ¡Venga, ya estás tardando!

A decir verdad, Hinata jamás había conocido a nadie que expresara tantas emociones en el rostro sin decir ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿No se suponía que insultaba a cualquiera que le molestara, que era un tipo que sabía defenderse? ¿No podía porque le superaban en número?

¿No podía porque estaba en presencia del presidente?

¿O no podía porque era algo que le superaba?

Como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Hinata abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor: en ese lugar, justo ahora, la única víctima era Kageyama.

Sería un hipócrita por hacer eso después de todo lo que se había quejado, pero no permitiría que se metieran con otra persona de una forma tan descarada. Si bien lo que había hecho Kageyama con él no estaba bien, lo que esos chicos estaban haciendo con el moreno era aún peor.

Así que armado de valor, apartando al risueño Oikawa de su lado y dando un paso al frente, se planta frente a todos y espeta muy molesto:

―¡¿Queréis parar ya?!

Oikawa se sorprende al escuchar esa orden tan desvergonzada. Los demás chicos cesan sus risas y le miran igual de asombrados. Nadie esperaba que el chico nuevo, el retaco que estaba sufriendo la tiranía del rey de la escuela, fuera el primero en pararles los pies.

―Pulgarcito, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta Oikawa frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero tratando de mantener su sonrisilla de tranquilidad―. Lo estás estropeando.

―¡No, qué estás haciendo tú! ―le recrimina―. ¡Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías! ¡Me da igual a quién sea, nadie debe ser tratado así!

―Él te acosa ―le recuerda―. ¿Vas a defender al tipo que te ha estado molestando esta última semana?

Hinata saca pecho y le planta cara, cosa que hace enmudecer a más de uno en el patio.

―Voy a defender al tipo al que todo el edificio está molestando justo ahora.

Eso había sonado tan guay que Oikawa no puede contener su expresión de molestia. Intenta recomponerse, pero en verdad le había jodido que dijera eso. Muchos se iban algo avergonzados al haberlos dejado en evidencia, gente que no se quería ver envuelta en su juego egoísta.

Había perdido la batalla ante un niño de primero.

―Como quieras ―sentencia, dándose media vuelta con una seriedad fingida, intentando no verse afectado por las palabras del chico―. Disfruta cavando tu propia tumba, Pulgarcito.

Hinata le responde un con bufido.

―¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡Mi nombre es HI-NA-TA!

Kageyama lo observaba igual o incluso más sorprendido que el resto de los estudiantes. El pequeño no espera ni un solo segundo, va hacia él y le agarra de la muñeca para llevárselo directo al baño.

La gente les abre paso para que puedan acceder a la puerta. Hinata les dedica miradas molesta, ellos eran igual de culpables que Oikawa por quedarse ahí y observar la escena sin hacer nada.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado?! ¡Se estaban metiendo contigo! ¡¿Por qué no les has respondido?! ¡¿No eres Tobio Kageyama, el tío desagradable que insulta a cualquiera que le caiga mal?!

El moreno no responde. Si no quería hablar, allá él. Lo que no iba a permitir es que esos raspones que se había hecho por su culpa siguieran sangrando.

Al entrar al baño, dos chicos que se encontraban en el interior los miran y salen apresurados. Los ignora por completo, su objetivo ahora era limpiar las heridas del moreno con un poco de agua.

―Eres el primero que hace eso ―al fin Kageyama abría la boca―. Defenderme y esas mierdas.

―¿Esas mierdas? ―repite, ofendido―. Te he defendido con uñas y dientes. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué te ha pasado ahí afuera?

―Si les planto cara, la gente me odiará más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Kageyama lo sabía. Eso era lo que Oikawa le había dicho, que le odiaban.

―¿Qué les has hecho para que se porten así contigo, imbécil?

El moreno mira el agua cayendo sobre su brazo y limpiando la tierra que había sobre su raspón. Suelta un quejido suave y luego suspira. Observa a Hinata de reojo, clavando su mirada gélida sobre los ojos vivos del pelinaranja.

Hinata siente su mirada sobre él. Aún no había oído un agradecimiento por parte del otro, pero sus ojos, de alguna forma, le gritaban _"Gracias"_ una y otra vez.

―Ser como soy ―contesta.

Y eso, por alguna razón, entristece a Hinata más de lo que podría haber esperado.

* * *

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

 **Shinju3** : Kageyama el pobrecito solo quería que Hinata le _noticeara._ Por ahora a Hinata no parece hacerle mucha gracia (?) Ah, respecto a eso te puedo decir que no es algo que solo Hinata pueda ver. Vamos, que Kageyama sí que va con capa y corona por ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo xD Otra cosa es que tenga sus razones, pero eso ya se explicará mas adelante uwu

Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^ Un saludo~

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

A día de hoy he visto Haikyuu! un total de 3 veces -sí, porque mira que hay un porrón de animes para verse y yo me quedo estancada en el mismo xD-. Dos de esas veces ha sido en japonés; y la tercera ocasión surgió de imprevisto cuando, haciendo zapping en la tele, descubrí que lo habían traído a España doblado a castellano ("Haikyu, los ases del vóley" lo llamaron. Qué manía con rellenar los títulos con palabras que no pintan nada xD).

Mi primera reacción al verlo fue de plena satisfacción, pensando que si lo habían traído había sido por el enorme potencial que el anime tiene. Luego tuve que acostumbrarme a las voces de todos; eso sí, la gran mayoría de los personajes tienen unas voces PERFECTAS. Por ejemplo, la de Hinata se escucha aguda y llena de energía. La de Nishinoya es sencillamente genial, y la del entrenador Ukai me enamora por el simple hecho de que el actor de voz le dio un tono de macarra dejado xD Lo único con lo que no me logro acostumbrar es con la voz de aquellos que tienen un tono más grave (Kageyama tiene una voz mucho menos grave que en japonés, igual le pasa a Sawamura y -a quien más se le nota- a Asahi). Ignorando eso (lo cual no es un contra, sino algo a lo que hay que acostumbrarse), la adaptación es muy buena, dando una entonación efusiva a cada pelea o cada momento de felicidad o rabia que me hizo disfrutarlo bastante.

Y he aquí a donde quería llegar (después de echar el rollo porque me siento con ganas de escribir (?)). Muchas palabras o frases que están en japonés no se pueden trasladar al español exactamente, y hay algunas que se pierden con el contexto de la frase. Kouhai y senpai son el claro ejemplo de ello, donde estas palabras se traducen como "senior" o "junior" en la adaptación (que las empleo mucho porque me parecen muy correctas). Pero hay una en concreto de la cual me enamoré desde el primer momento en el que la escuché: el _chibi-chan_ de Oikawa fue cambiado por el cariñoso pero malicioso insulto _Pulgarcito._ Es decir, podían perfectamente haberlo transcrito como "pequeñajo" o "chiquitito"; pero fueron más allá y lo nombraron _Pulgarcito_ XD Me parece tan, pero tan adorable que ya me da igual lo demás, siempre que Oikawa aparezca en mis historias y le hable a Hinata, ese va a ser el mote que use.

Y nada, tres párrafos enteros para esa aclaración tan sencilla, que no se note que me sentía inspirada (?).

Un saludito a todos y muchas gracias por leer *luvluv*

Hasta la próxima ocasión~


	3. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

**Disclaimer** : El maravilloso universo de _Haikyuu!_ sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso _Haruichi Furudate_ , eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y le obligue a añadir una tira random donde el Seijoh vaya a Disneyland y a Oikawa le vistan de princesa Disney.

 **Advertencias** : Explicaciones cutres, autoproclamaciones unilaterales, rubia _observer_ sospechosa, fotos de significado dudoso y colapsos no muy buenos para el corazón.

* * *

 _Capítulo III: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

Ese día, Kageyama y Hinata habían ido juntos a disfrutar de su comida de media mañana, tomando asiento en una zona alejada del patio principal donde el resto de estudiantes no solían transitar. Mientras Hinata llevaba un simple bollito de carne que muy amablemente su madre había comprado para él, Kageyama traía toda una bandeja repleta de comidas que tenían un aspecto jodidamente genial.

Lo gracioso es que el chico no tocaba nada; lo único que se había comido, si es que eso se consideraba un alimento, era un yogurt líquido que ni siquiera formaba parte de su asombroso desayuno.

Desde lo sucedido el día anterior, Hinata veía a Kageyama con diferentes ojos. Quiere pensar que algo en él le había hecho cambiar de parecer, pero lo cierto era que si seguía a su lado era por pena.

Kageyama no le había explicado mucho más sobre lo que le pasaba con el resto de personas de ese sitio, pero aún sentía curiosidad, una necesidad imperante de indagar en los secretos más oscuros del moreno; quería saber a qué se refería con lo de que le odiaban por _ser como era_.

―Si vamos a ser cercanos lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es decirme por qué todos se alejan de ti como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Kageyama le mira de reojo, dando un sorbo a su bebida de fresa. No parecía que la pregunta le molestara demasiado, lo demuestra con su aparente indiferencia y la manera en la que se encoge de hombros.

―Los primeros años me fue bien. Luego la gente se convirtió en una molestia, solo me quedé con los que consideraba que eran los mejores. Pero hasta ellos empezaron a rechazarme. Ha sido así por dos años.

El pelinaranja se esfuerza por entenderle, lo intenta con toda la buena voluntad del mundo. Así que el que haya puesto los ojos en blanco era un efecto reflejo inconsciente de lo estúpido y seco que sonaba el chico de ojos gélidos.

―Oye, ¿de verdad que no te apena eso? ―y no lo dice por el hecho de que Kageyama se haya quedado en completa soledad, sino por su carácter tan cerrado y egoísta. No sabe si sentir tristeza o desagrado hacia él.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, el moreno deja de lado su indiferencia (así como su yogurt líquido) y le mira con una remarcada expresión de molestia. No es que fuera la mejor reacción, pero al menos era mejor que verle como un maldito bloque de hielo sin sentimientos.

―¿Te piensas que estar solo es divertido? ―espeta―. Claro que ha sido difícil. Y no te creas que no he intentado hacer algo para remediarlo; haga lo que haga, me acaban dando la espalda. Además, está _él_.

―¿Él?

―Oikawa Tooru ―dice su nombre con un toque hastiado, creando cierta tensión entre ambos chicos. Tensión que destruye dando un sorbo demasiado sonoro a la pajita de su tetrabrik.

Hinata aprovecha el parón dramático para terminar de comerse su bollo de carne, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca llena de comida.

―¿Qué tiene que ver él con que seas un malhumorado al que nadie quiere?

―La tiene tomada conmigo ―suspira―. Trata de dejarme en ridículo cada vez que tiene ocasión, y siempre busca la forma de complicarme las cosas cuando trato de hacer amigos.

Un mayor, presidente del consejo además, que andaba por ahí metiéndose con un tipo como Kageyama. No se lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

―¿Le has hecho algo para que te trate así?

―A saber.

Si ni Kageyama lo sabía no podía esperarse una buena explicación que lograra satisfacer sus dudas, así es como lo siente el pelinaranja. Al final se había metido de cabeza en algo en lo que no quería involucrarse.

―Bueno ―mira hacia sus manos y se limpia algunos restos de bollito que habían quedado en ellas frotándoselas en sus pantalones―, tú intenta ignorarlo. Pero tampoco te dejes humillar de esa manera. Apréciate un poquito más, hombre.

―Y me aprecio bastante. Por ejemplo, sé que soy mejor que tú ―Hinata le responde con un alto y sonoro reproche. Kageyama lo ignora―. Pero Oikawa me supera. Haga lo que haga, él estará un paso por delante. Es inevitable ―parece que va a ponerse melodramático, pero bajo todo pronóstico, y a pesar de lo depresivo que había sonado, el moreno dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro―. Pero esta vez he ganado yo.

Hinata no entiende, y demuestra esa confusión poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más.

―Se ha reído de ti como ha querido, cabeza de melón. Si no le llego a plantar cara habría seguido burlándose a saber por cuánto tiempo. ¡Y aún espero que me lo agradezcas, me he jugado el cuello enfrentándome a alguien tan poderoso como él!

―Por eso he ganado ―el pelinaranja pone una expresión aún más confusa. Kageyama se gira hacia él y clava sus ojos sobre los del chico. Ahí estaba otra vez esa expresión que le dejaba sin aliento. Los ojos fríos de Kageyama eran algo que le podía, sucumbía ante ellos―. Oikawa siempre consigue apartar a la gente de mi lado, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Ayer por la mañana, cuando nos vimos en la entrada, pude ver cómo me miraba con esa expresión desafiante que esboza antes de entrar en acción. Sabía que iría hasta ti y trataría de alejarte contándote todos mis trapos sucios ―la sonrisa de Kageyama aumenta un poco más mientras va explicándole todo eso al chico―. El objetivo de Oikawa no era humillarme, Hinata ―eleva su brazo lentamente, alzando su dedo índice, y señala al pelinaranja mientras este lo mira estupefacto―. Su objetivo era apartarte de mi lado.

El aire frío golpea contra el rostro de Hinata, acentuando sus emociones a flor de piel. La sorpresa había sido grande, pero más grande era el sentimiento que le producía haber sido parte de un complot más complicado del que él pensaba. Habían intentado manipularlo, aunque su instinto le había llevado a hacer lo correcto. Eso no evitaba que la culpabilidad aflorara en su pecho.

―Vaya… ―murmura. No sabe qué decir después de escuchar tal declaración―. Si es que… soy genial.

―No tanto. Cuando me defendiste me sorprendí un poco, lo admito, pero no te podía tomar en serio enfrentándote a un tío que mide como treinta centímetros más que tú. Y encima te temblaban las piernas. Parecías un chihuahua rabioso.

―¡¿A QUE ME LARGO Y TE DEJO SOLO, BAKAGEYAMA?!

Pensaba que Kageyama le respondería con un insulto; sin embargo, el chico le observa sin parpadear, como si de nuevo estuviera pensando en algo con mucha insistencia.

―Cuando te desafié al duelo estaba buscando alguna excusa para que te quedaras a mi lado ―de ahí que hubiera dicho que sería su esclavo si fracasaba―. Y luego de ver tu salto y ese remate tan chapuzas pensé que debías ser algún tipo de ser misterioso con alas enviado para hacerme compañía. Alguien como tú no podía ser un simple alumno. Un chico nuevo que no me conocía y que, en vez de ignorarme y apartarse de mí, me había plantado cara; me había dirigido la palabra… ―ríe por lo bajo, pero su sonrisa es tan tétrica que hace que Hinata se aparta un poco de él, pensando que estaba tramando algo raro―. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que tú eras el elegido. Y llevaba razón. Por eso te he autoproclamado mi esposa.

Autoproclamado… Hasta él mismo admite que había sido una decisión unilateral. Vale que le hubiese halagado con sus palabras, incluso se había sonrojado un poquito, pero las cosas no iban de esa manera.

―Vale, vale. L-Lo he pillado. No hace falta que me hagas más la pelota, no tengo intención de alejarme de ti después de lo que ha pasado ―suspira. De hecho, seguro que nadie quería acercarse a él. No le quedaría de otra que intentar llevarse bien con Kageyama, su único compañero en todo el instituto―. ¿Pero podrías parar con eso de llamarme _esposa_? Me haces sentir raro.

―¿Cómo si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago?

―Como si hubiera comido un trozo de carne en mal estado y me dieran ganas de potar en tu cara.

Tras ese comentario tan ofensivo comienza una pelea entre los dos chicos, insultándose y plantándose cara para tratar de quedar por encima del otro. El flash y el posterior sonido del chasquido que emite una cámara al sacar una foto es lo que hace que se detengan en seco, aturdidos. Ambos giran su rostro hacia la procedencia del sonido, aún sujetándose por los brazos para contener al otro y no recibir ningún golpe en sus mejillas. No había sido una alucinación, los dos estaban seguros de que algo había hecho un ruido muy raro cerca de ellos.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―Kageyama es el primero en hablar―. ¡Muéstrate ante mí, te lo ordeno!

―Si sigues así entenderé por qué todos te desprecian, Kageyama. Si hay alguien no te va a hacer caso. ¿O te piensas que te va a contestar?

―¡No hay nadie aquí! ―susurra una vocecilla―. ¡S-soy un gato, miauuuu!

Provenía de unos arbustos. Hinata no puede creerse que quien quiera que estuviese ahí haya respondido, y además imitando a un animal de una forma muy cutre.

―Es un gato ―sentencia el moreno con total seguridad.

Hinata le mira, impactado.

―Estás de broma, ¿no? ―tenía que serlo, pero por la expresión que el chico le dedicaba, arrugando el entrecejo, entendía que lo había dicho muy en serio.

Si tiene que esperar por Kageyama y sus fabulosas deducciones no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Hinata se levanta de un salto y corre hacia los arbustos para atrapar al espía, pero justo cuando va a meter la mano entre las hojas una chica rubia y de aspecto miedoso se levanta de golpe temblando como un flanecillo.

―¡L-LO SIENTO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGÁIS DAÑO! ―grita en un tono demasiado alto, ocultándose tras su cámara de fotografías instantáneas y retrocediendo, eso hasta que pisa un matojo de hojas secas, se resbala y cae de culo al suelo.

En lo que dura ese espectáculo tan ridículo que con tanta amabilidad les había dedicado esa niña tan rara, a Kageyama le había dado tiempo de levantarse y posicionarse justo al lado de Hinata para poder ver en primera persona lo que sucedía.

La rubia los mira con auténtico pavor, en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho de lo nerviosa que se la veía.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Hinata preocupado, tratando de dejar de lado lo de que esa chica les estuviera observando y sacando fotos desde unos matorrales. Pensándolo bien, sí que era perturbador.

La chica asiente con demasiada rapidez y trata de ponerse en pie. Aunque ese movimiento de cabeza, afirmando sin parar, no ayudaba en nada a mantener su equilibrio. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse se trababa con sus piernas y tropezaba. Así por hasta tres veces, y todo bajo la presencia de los dos chicos que la miraban como si estuvieran disfrutando de una especie de función cutre de un payaso de cumpleaños.

Al final el pelinaranja termina ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla, apenado por la pobre niña.

Ella se queda paralizada durante unos pocos segundos, sin saber si aferrarse a esa mano era buena idea, pero Hinata insiste y la agarra de la muñeca para empujarla con un pequeño impulso y ponerla en pie de una vez.

―G-G-Gracias ―responde. Se inclina hacia ellos de manera exagerada reverenciándolos y gira su cuerpo mecánicamente para irse. No puede llegar muy lejos; la misma mano que la había ayudado a levantarse sujeta su hombro, llamando su atención―. ¿S-Síiii~?

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―Kageyama se adelanta a las palabras que estaban en boca de su compañero pelinaranja.

―¡FOTOGRAFÍAS! ―responde al instante―. ¡DE UN GATO! PERO EL GATO SE HA IDO PORQUE… SE LE ESTABA QUEMANDO LA COLA. Y SU CRÍA SE ESTABA AHOGANDO. ASÍ QUE SALTÓ AL RÍO Y AHORA ESTÁN MUERTOS. TENGO QUE BUSCAR OTRO GATO. ¡ADIÓS! –y la chica trata de irse de nuevo.

Hinata se queda estupefacto (casi asustado) por esos comentarios tan siniestros. Kageyama, a su lado, se había inclinado para recoger algo del suelo. Cuando vuelve a incorporarse, detiene a la chica agarrándola por su camiseta.

―Espera, se te ha caído esto –dice mostrándole una fotografía de colores sepia donde salían Hinata y él peleándose, lo que habían escenificado vivido hacía unos pocos minutos.

Hinata mira la foto y luego a la rubia. Era una fotografía bastante buena, tan natural y expresiva. Se notaba a simple vista que tenía maña para esas cosas, y más cuando había conseguido sacarles una foto en el momento exacto para que la imagen no se viera movida. Pero aún así…

―¿Por qué nos fotografías? ―pregunta el más pequeño con curiosidad.

La chica parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento. Está pálida, sudando mucho y casi convulsionándose. Acepta la fotografía después de muchos esfuerzos por elevar su mano y, sin respirar, le responde muy apurada.

―¡Es p-para un… PROYECTO! ¡Sí, un proyecto! ¡De la clase de fotografía! ¡Y… UUUM… PERDÓN! ¡NO DEBERÍA HABEROS HECHO UNA FOTO SIN VUESTRO PERMISO! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡SOY UN MALA PERSONA, DEBERÍA SUICIDARME!

Hinata trata de nno espantarse para tener alguna posibilidad de calmarla antes de que cometa una locura. Sin embargo, es la voz de Kageyama la que consigue sosegar el ataque de pánico de la chica.

―Es una foto bastante buena.

Hinata observa de soslayo al moreno y aprecia bastante impresionado cómo la chica frente a él deja de temblar.

―¿D-d-de verdad lo crees?

―Sí –responde secamente.

A veces podía dar sorpresas, incluso siendo como es.

―¡Cierto! ―el pelinaranja aprovecha el buen ambiente que Kageyama (probablemente de manera inconsciente) había creado para animar a la niña― ¡Es como muy _"Gwuaaah"_ y el efecto queda tan _"Wooh"_! ¡Se te da muy bien!

El color de su piel recupera su tonalidad, hasta sus mejillas adquieren un adorable sonrojo. Ya no parecía una muerta viviente.

―Muchas gracias ―sonríe más calmada, agachando la cabeza y jugando con el borde de su camisa―. Pero lo que he hecho sigue estando mal.

La chica toma la foto y la parte por la mitad bajo la estupefacta mirada de Hinata.

―¡No! ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡Era para tu trabajo, ¿no?! ¡Mientras no fueras una espía del Gran Presidente no había problemas!

―¿El Gran Presidente? ―pregunta con curiosidad. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

―¿Lo ves? No tienes nada que ver ―arruga el entrecejo y mira a Kageyama de reojo―. Oye, idiota. Quiere una foto de nosotros. Tratemos de hacer lo mismo para que saque una como la de antes.

La chica mira en silencio como los dos chavales vuelven al mismo sitio de antes y tratan de adoptar una postura parecida a la de su foto. Se sorprende un poco por lo dóciles que son, y eso que no les había pedido nada.

Son completamente diferentes a los rumores extraños que se oían por ahí. Sin duda, el que más sorpresa le había transmitido es aquel al que apodaban _el rey._ Pensaba que después de pillarla le meterían una paliza, o le harían caminar sobre piedras candentes o clavarían clavos oxidados en sus dedos. Pero jamás pensó que se tomarían la molestia de a _yudarla._

―¡Estamos listos! ―exclama Hinata, sujetando las muñecas de Kageyama e inclinándose un poco para dar la impresión de que se le va a saltar al cuello―. ¡Cuando quieras, dispara!

La rubia da un respingo y los mira dudosa, no muy segura de eso.

―¿Seguro que os parece bien?

―Por mí está bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Kageyama?

El moreno asiente con notoria apatía.

―Me da igual.

―¿Ves? Saca cuantas fotos quieras~

La chica mira su cámara, insegura, y observa a los chicos en silencio. Saca una foto que la cámara imprime al momento. La agita para que se revele y la observa entrecerrando sus ojos. Estaba muy bien, desde un ángulo mejor que la que había sacado antes.

Pero ya que estaban ahí… y después de que el pelinaranja le hubiera dicho que estaría bien si la ayudaban…

―Uum… este… ―susurra.

―Hinata. Me llamo Hinata.

―Ah, Hinata ―repite algo nerviosa―, ¿podrías inclinarte un poco hacia atrás?

El chico asiente y se echa hacia atrás, obedeciendo las palabras de la rubia.

―¿Así?

―Un poco más ―el pelinaranja sigue retrocediendo―. Más. Más… Un poquitín más… ¡Ahí!

Hinata se había quedado acostado en el suelo.

―Vale. Ahora tú… ¿Kageyama? ―el moreno asiente. Conocía su nombre porque todos le conocían, el _rey_. Además, siempre le ha parecido alguien curioso y muy fotografiable― Colócate sobre él. Tu rodilla izquierda que quede a la altura de su cintura. Sí, así… Y ahora sujétalo con una mano por las muñecas, ponlas sobre su cabeza. Inclina tu cuerpo un poco más, un poquito más… ¡Perfecto!

Hinata estaba bien con sacarse una foto. No le importaba si era para ayudar a otra persona, era un gesto inofensivo y generoso que iba mucho con su ya -problemática-naturaleza altruista. ¡Pero Kageyama estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sentía su maldito aliento chocando contra sus morros! Además, ¿qué pasa con esa postura? Habían pasado de una posición de pelea a… ni sabía cómo definir eso. Era una pose típica de manga shojo, esas cuando el chico pillastre caía "accidentalmente" sobre la jovencita que le gustaba, agarraba a la chica y le susurraba con voz profunda _"No escaparás de mí, porque mi amor es el lazo que nos atará por toda la eternidad"_ o alguna frase cursi por el estilo.

La rubia se veía entusiasmada sacando fotos. Se acercaba, tomaba una; se alejaba, tomaba otra; se ponía frente a ellos, desde atrás, por delante, hacia un lado, desde abajo, y tomaba todas las que consideraba oportunas.

Le está resultando un infierno tener que aguantar la cara enfurruñada de Kageyama tan cerca de él y su respiración impactando contra su rostro. La piel se le eriza sin querer; reza para que el moreno no se diera cuenta.

―¿Te queda mucho…? ―pregunta con voz temblorosa.

―Ya casi está ―dice, acercándose a ellos, enfocando sus rostros en la mira de su cámara―. Miraos a los ojos.

Hinata obedece a duras penas. Se sorprende al ver que Kageyama no había dejado de mirarle en ningún segundo. Era como si hubiese esperado a que le devolviera la mirada igual que un perro obediente que espera los ojos aprobatorios de su dueño. A veces le gustaría saber en qué demonios estaba pensando.

Un último flash y al fin puede ver una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de la chica. Hinata escapa del atrape de Kageyama, dándole una patada en el estómago y escurriéndose por el suelo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Malo. Eso es malo, muy malo.

―¡Muchas gracias! ¿De verdad que no os importa?

A Hinata sí le importaba, y mucho. Pero la sonrisa de la chica paliaba su malestar. Además, le había dicho que estaba bien mientras fuera para su trabajo.

―Sí, sí –dice mordiéndose la lengua–. Está bien, eem… ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

―¡Ah, perdón! ―la rubia se pone recta para presentarse―. Soy Yachi, mucho gusto ―con algo de vergüenza, se lleva la mano a su rostro y rasca su mejilla, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado―. Sois completamente diferentes a lo que dicen por ahí.

El pelinaranja levanta las cejas y Kageyama se incorpora también para mirarla con curiosidad.

La rubia se da cuenta de que había captado toda su atención. Eso la hace ponerse algo nerviosa, así que traga saliva y se rasca la mejilla un poco avergonzada.

―…como lo de que no sois gente de fiar, que dais miedo y que es mejor no acercarse a vosotros. Es lo que he escuchado.

―Los rumores son rumores ―Yachi levanta la vista al escuchar las palabras de Hinata. Era una aclaración muy estúpida y obvia, pero precisamente esa obviedad era ignorada por muchos―. Una persona no es lo que dicen de ella, sino cómo es en su día a día y qué es lo que te parece como persona. Si viviéramos a base de opiniones, nadie sería amigo de nadie, ¿no? Yo soy como soy, y al entrar a esta escuela me prometí que soportaría ser diferente a los demás ―sonríe―, porque ser bajito o menos rico, o ser un marginado y un don nadie, debería importarme bien poco. No necesito a gente que me juzga sin conocerme.

Esas palabras habían impresionado a la rubia, quien no decía ni una palabra. Kageyama parecía algo sorprendido también, como si sus palabras hubieran calado profundamente en él.

―Que digas que te da igual no significa que dejes de ser un retaco.

―¡Deja de buscar pelea conmigo, Bakageyama!

―Solo te estoy abriendo los ojos para que no te lo creas demasiado. Agradécemelo.

―¡Eres un imbécil!

La pelea se alargaría si no fuera por la suave risa que deja escapar la chica. Ambos la miran confusos: sonreía con alegría. A lo mejor le parecía divertido ver cómo se peleaban, igual que un dúo cómico de la tele.

―Sois impresionantes ―a Kageyama le brillan los ojos con eso y Hinata sonríe de una forma muy exagerada―. Quiero decir… Ojalá yo… tuviera amigos así.

―¡Puedes ser nuestra amiga! ―exclama Hinata, convencido― Kageyama es un soso y a veces da miedo, pero te acabarás acostumbrando. Le podrías coger hasta cariño si te empeñas.

―Oye, tú. Vuelve a decir eso y limpio el suelo con tu cara, idiota.

Hinata se levanta de golpe, ignorando el insulto de Kageyama, y agarra las manos de la chica. Ella no parece muy segura de ese contacto tan cercano, pero no hace nada por alejarse.

―¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga, Yachi?

La rubia duda. Tensa sus músculos y sonríe nerviosa. Pero al ver la sonrisa amable y sincera de Hinata se da cuenta de que todos esos malos pensamientos y cuchicheos que corrían por las malas lenguas no eran algo que debía tomar demasiado en serio.

Quería conocerlos mejor.

―¡C-claro!

Era el inicio de una bonita amistad.

Hinata no podía estar más contento. Se había hecho a la idea de que no podría hacer amigos por culpa de Kageyama y, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, podía cambiar las tornas de ese _juego egoísta._

No todos en la academia eran ricachones arrogantes y caprichosos; al igual que no todos conocían a Kageyama en persona.

A los pocos que se acercaran a ellos, como había pasado con Yachi, podría demostrarles que no eran nada de lo que por ahí decían. ¿Qué mejor manera que eliminar rumores con el poder de la verdad?

Se libraría de _la maldición del rey._ Y, además, eliminaría ese manto negro con el que habían tapado a Kageyama; les haría ver que ese chico tan aterrador y algo bruto no era tan malo como pintaban y que, aunque pudiera ser odioso, no había que llegar al extremo de hacerle el vacío.

Hinata lo cree de corazón. Es como si una luz cálida hubiera iluminado el pozo oscuro en el que había caído al comenzar las clases, mostrándole una enredadera oculta en la pared de piedra que podía usar para alcanzar el exterior.

¡Era el momento de brillar!

O eso es lo que había gritado internamente durante el resto del día, pensando en la manera que sería aceptado por los demás y en la buena acción que haría con ello. Recobraría la normalidad y sus preocupaciones se reducirían a atender en clases e intentar no ser atropellado por las limusinas que traían a algunos alumnos por las mañanas.

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, pudo dormir a pierna suelta, sin ninguna preocupación rondando su cabeza.

Eso hasta que el nuevo mañana, caprichosa como el destino mismo, le mete una patada en el trasero y le pone en su sitio y le recuerda por qué había perdido todas sus esperanzas.

Al día siguiente, en el edificio más grande de la academia, luciéndose frente a todos los estudiantes que entraban al patio principal, hondeaba un cartel de tela de por lo menos siete metros de altura donde algún _gracioso_ había estampado una de las fotografías que la chica de ayer les había hecho a él y Kageyama.

En una postura provocativa, uno encima del otro, con el moreno mirándole intensamente y él con una expresión estúpida de pasivo indefenso. Igualito que una de esas imágenes que a las chicas de ahora tanto le gustaban.

Todas las miradas se dirigen hacia su temblorosa persona, y no precisamente porque se hubieran dado cuenta de que el color de su piel se había derretido y estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso.

―Le pedí a Yachi-san que me pasara una de las fotos ―escucha la voz monótona del moreno tras su espalda―, para que todos puedan ver lo unidos que estamos. ¡¿ME OÍS, ESCORIA?! ¡HINATA Y YO ESTAMOS ASÍ DE UNIDOS! ¡POR ALGO ES MI ESPOSA, CAPULLOS!

―Kageyama.

El moreno se pone las manos a cada lado de su cintura y eleva un poco la vista, contemplando embelesado su obra maestra.

―¿Qué?

―¿Has hecho tú esto?

―Sí. También tengo panfletos ―dice mostrando una montaña de papeles guardadas en su mochila―. ¿Por?

Pero Kageyama no recibe ninguna contestación. A sus oídos solo llega el sonido seco del cuerpo inconsciente del pelinaranja desplomándose contra el suelo.

Hinata, el bajito y pobretón destinado a ser un marginado desde el primer día de clases, había pasado de ser _"el chico sobre el que había recaído la maldición del rey"_ a _"el chico protagonista de una imagen de orientación sexual dudosa"._

Mirándolo por el lado positivo, ya no sería un don nadie. Ahora todos le conocerían. Sí, todos. Absolutamente todos.

Y pensar que se había hecho ilusiones…

Maldita y caprichosa realidad.

* * *

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

 **Shinju3** : Cuando Kageyama se empeña en algo, rara vez desiste. Si se ha hecho a la idea de que es su esposa, no usará estrategias para conseguir su atención; le golpeará hasta que admita su matrimonio (?)

Kageyama es solo una víctima más del sistema, al menos Hinata se ha dado cuenta y ha tratado de hacer algo por remediarlo. Está hecho todo un hombrecito uwu

¡Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario! Un saludo~

 **Nily** : No sabes cuánto me alegra oir eso ;w; Me llena de orgullo que te estrenes con una de mis historias [qué mal suena (?)] Kageyama no es que se lo haya buscado del todo, pero tampoco te digo que no lleve algo de culpa xD Es demasiado tonto para hacer las cosas normal.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Hasta pronto!

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

Lo siento, Hinata. Eres muy ingenuo pensando que tu infortunio acabaría aquí. Al fin y al cabo, es del _rey_ de quien hablamos, y todo lo que haga tiene que ser a lo grande.

¿Hinata se recuperará de su infarto? ¿Kageyama repartirá esos panfletos tan homoeróticamente fabulosos? ¿Esto era lo que Yachi pretendía? Todo esto y mucho más en un futuro próximo, amigos y amigas.

¡Un saludo y hasta pronto~ !


	4. Capítulo IV: Amigo por pena

**Disclaimer** : El maravilloso universo de _Haikyuu!_ sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso _Haruichi Furudate_ , eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y le obligue a dibujar a Yachi persiguiendo al dúo de raritos para investigar sobre su relación.

 **Advertencias** : Fangirlismo, clubs variados, ufología, nuevos personajes, Hinata y sus arrebatos y vocabulario soez a más no poder.

* * *

 _Capítulo IV: Amigo por pena._

Mayo, quinto mes del año y segundo de su curso escolar.

A Hinata Shouyou aún le parecía estar metido en un sueño. ¿Qué dice _sueño_? En una pesadilla de estas que te hacen entrar en pánico y despertarte sudoroso con un sospechoso manchón en los pantalones.

Los días pasaban lentos; le gustaría adjetivarlas como aburridas también pero, lejos de eso, cada jornada traía consigo una sorpresa desagradable: alguna que otra burla, un comentario fuera de lugar, el pasar completamente inadvertido entre los compañeros de su clase o sobre-advertido por ciertos acontecimientos vergonzosos… Y cómo iba a olvidarse de las jugarretas de Kageyama.

Quiere pensar que el chico no hace lo que hace aposta. Su teoría es que en su cabeza reside un duendecillo malhumorado con serios problemas de socialización que controla su cerebro dándole patadas y mordiscos, y de ahí que haga cosas raras y le den arrebatos donde la estupidez y el bochorno es lo que prima.

Al menos no se había vuelto a repetir una situación como la de la pancarta gigante con la fotografía comprometida. Cinco días enteros. Pasó cinco días enteros, incluyendo sábado y domingo, de _retiro espiritual_ bajo su cama, fingiendo una indigestión, solo para no volver a la escuela y cruzarse con la gente que hubiera tenido el privilegio de observar tal _muestra de afecto_ realizada por Kageyama.

La vida no le está sonriendo… Pero al menos sigue vivo. Y desde el asiento de su clase tenía unas bonitas vistas del exterior.

―¡H-Hinata!

La voz de la chica le trae de vuelta a la realidad. Se había quedado embobado mirando hacia el cielo azul, observando a unos pajarillos revoloteaban felices y disfrutando de su libertad.

Yachi, esa rubia algo rara que había conocido hace relativamente poco, era como una brisa fresca entrando por una pequeña grieta de su celda sellada por cuatro paredes de piedra maciza. Una de las pocas personas que le dirigía la palabra y la única chica que se consideraba su amiga en ese sitio.

Ella había cogido la costumbre de pasarse por su clase en los descansos, lo que era un auténtico alivio teniendo en cuenta que durante esas horas libres Kageyama aparecía y se sentaba junto a él a hacer nada. Cuando Yachi estaba ahí se sentía mucho más liberado; Kageyama no era una mala compañía, pero mantener con él una conversación que superara las diez palabras en una frase compuesta era muy difícil. Sin embargo, la rubia siempre tenía un tema de conversación, por muy tonto o extraño que fuera.

―¡Perdona, estaba distraído!

Yachi le responde con una sonrisa, restándole importancia, para luego mirar por toda la sala. Devuelve la vista al pelinaranja algo confusa.

―¿Kageyama no está contigo?

Ahora que lo dice… Kageyama aún no había venido. Eso sí que es raro.

―A lo mejor se ha cansado de mí ―esa idea le hace sonreír―. Me quitaría un enorme peso de encima.

―¡No! ―Hinata le mira sorprendido por esa reacción tan repentina― ¡Es decir, sois los… amigos unidos a la fuerza! Dudo que Kageyama se haya cansado de ti tan fácilmente. Quiero decir, ¿has visto cómo te mira?

 _"_ _Amigos unidos a la fuerza"_ , menudo título más cutre. Yachi acostumbraba a dar discursos sobre por qué debía considerar a Kageyama como un "buen amigo". Y lo peor de todo es que sus argumentos eran convincentes. Aunque a veces sentía que la esencia de las fotografías que le había hecho estaban presentes tras cada alusión que hacía sobre ellos. Muchas veces había sentido el impulso de decirle que no tenía nada con Kageyama; aunque claro, ¿qué demonios pinta diciéndole a una chica que hablaba tan alegremente de una bonita amistad que no viera una relación homosexual entre Kageyama y él? Seguro que haría del resto de conversaciones un encuentro incómodo.

La rubia seguía hablando, aunque no estaba prestando toda la atención que se merece. Se siente somnoliento y melancólico, una combinación muy mala, más cuando luego tenía clase de literatura japonesa.

Se da cuenta de que la chica le ha hecho una pregunta al verla observando con curiosidad su libreta de apuntes. La mira sin entender… Hasta que recuerda lo que ha estado escribiendo para evadirse de las tortuosas matemáticas.

― _"_ _Pequeño Gigante, sigue adelante. Mientras que tú permaneces distante, yo te seguiré hasta el horizonte para darte un buen… abrazote, machote."_ ―poema extraño que además estaba adornado con cientos de corazones y dibujos bastante cutres de un jugador de vóley… o eso o era un payaso dándole un puñetazo a una especie de bola de queso deforme. El nombre de _"Pequeño Gigante"_ se podía leer en toda la hoja. Juraría que hasta estaba escrito en el pupitre del pelinaranja―. ¿Quién es _"Pequeño Gigante"_?

―¡NADIE! ¡BUENO, SÍ ES ALGUIEN! ¡ALGUIEN GENIAL! ¡PERO NO ES COMO SI ME IMPORTARA! ¡ESTA LIBRETA NO ES MÍA!

Yachi trata de tomárselo de la manera más natural que puede, pero no puede evitar pensar que era algún tipo de diminutivo para su compañero no presente… O al menos para referirse a alguna parte _indeterminada_ de su cuerpo.

―¿Es un mote cariñoso para Kageyama?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―responde ofendido― ¡El _"Pequeño Gigante"_ es el jugador de vóley más guay de todos los tiempos! ¡Es bajito como yo, pero salta muy alto! ¡Puede volar como si tuviera alas! ¡Cuando flexiona las piernas se le marcan los cuádriceps y al saltar se le ven los abdominales, y es como muy genial y creo que he hecho pis en el mismo baño que él!

Ahí está otra vez, ha dejado ver su fanatismo.

Yachi ni pestañea; se pregunta si le estaría juzgando. Seguro que sí.

―Es como el inicio de un triángulo amoroso…

―¿Eh?

La rubia niega con la cabeza de golpe y comienza a reír de manera histérica, excusándose por haber dicho eso en alto. Bueno, ella también parece tener sus momentos de rareza, habían quedado en paz.

―¿Entonces te gusta el vóley, Hinata?

El pelinaranja asiente sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Claro que le gusta! Si no fuera por el vóley -y por la influencia de su queridísimo _"Pequeño Gigante"_ \- no habría aceptado entrar en ese infierno para empezar.

―Pues es una pena ―dice la rubia rascándose la mejilla― Tengo entendido que el club cerró hace tres años.

El mundo de Hinata se derrumba en un mísero segundo.

―¿Cómo… cerrado?

―Cerrado es… pues... Cuando tiras de una puerta y cierras con llave para siempre... Ouch, he usado la palabra que quiero explicar en la definición. Espera que lo intente de nuevo.

―Sé lo que significa _cerrado_ ―y eso no era lo más importante ahora―. ¿El club de vóley no existe? ¿Y el gimnasio? ¡Vi el gimnasio, había pelotas!

―Lleva inutilizado un tiempo… ¡Eso dicen! Soy una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, pero al buscar algún club en el que ingresar me enteré de que el de vóley ya no existe.

Ahora entiende por qué no le habían llamado para comenzar los entrenamientos, había entregado una solicitud de ingreso que de seguro ha acabado en alguna papelera de la sala de profesores.

―Yachi, quiero saltar por la ventana y volar lejos…

―¡¿Qué?! ―la rubia se espanta―. ¡No, no hagas eso! ¡Reconsidéralo! ¡Si saltas, te mueres! ¡Y si te mueres, Kageyama se pondrá triste!

Sí, claro, Kageyama. Siempre Kageyama. Últimamente ese nombre aparecía en el 97% de sus conversaciones.

Cabizbajo, el pelinaranja deja caer su cuerpo sobre su pupitre, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de alguien a quien ya le da igual todo. Está agotado, y no se refiere a agotamiento físico. Su interior, su propia alma, es la que estaba cansada.

―Pues empiezo a creer que eso es lo mejor ―susurra― Bueno… Si no elijo ningún club no tendré que quedarme aquí por las tardes. Estoy bien con eso.

La rubia lo mira con preocupación. Genial, y ahora había preocupado a la pobre Yachi. No le gusta verla con esa cara tan larga, le hace sentirse culpable.

―No puedes hacer eso, Hinata. Es obligatorio entrar en un club. Si no escoges ninguno, lo acabarán eligiendo por ti ―Yachi habla más seria que nunca― Y hay algunos clubs a los que es mejor no acercarse. Si tienes la posibilidad de elegir, busca uno con el que te sientas a gusto.

En otras palabras, que seguía atrapado. Jamás podría volar lejos, como lo hacían los pajarillos de antes. No tendría más remedio que buscar otra actividad.

―Podría entrar contigo al club de fotografía.

―¡AH… C-CLARO! ―la rubia, de pronto, se pone tensa― ¡P-PERO… NO ACEPTAMOS MÁS MIEMBROS! ¡Y LOS QUÍMICOS QUE USAMOS PARA REVELAR LAS FOTOS SON NOCIVOS! ¡DE AQUÍ A TRES AÑOS SE ME HABRÁN QUEMADO LAS CEJAS Y SE ME CAERÁN LAS UÑAS! ¡Y TÚ NO QUIERES ESO, ¿VERDAD?!

La habilidad que tenía esa chica para perturbarle era un don que no muchos poseían. Pero entiende lo que quiere decir, seguro que a Yachi no le hacía mucha gracia tenerle en el mismo club. Afectaría a sus relaciones con el resto de compañeros.

Vaya, por un momento se ha sentido en la piel de Kageyama. Qué horrible se siente.

―Está bien, en la hora del almuerzo iré a mirar los clubs. Habrá alguno que me llame la atención ―y donde no tenga que hacer absolutamente nada, a juego con su estado de ánimo actual, que podría calificarse como _"muerto viviente"_ ― Y si no, puedo intentar ir al de béisbol.

―¡En el de béisbol hay muchas ships, seguro que encajarías muy bien!

―¿Muchas qué?

―Nada~

Prefiere no meterse demasiado en los temas de Yachi, seguro que eran cosas que trascendían más allá de su capacidad intelectual.

Más importante aún, se le presentaba un serio problema por delante: encontrar un club ideal donde encajar.

En su cabeza solo había ideado entrar en voleibol guiado por la estela que su querido _"Pequeño Gigante"_ había dejado en su corazón. Si lo sacaban de ese terreno, no sabía lo que hacer con su vida. Y eso sí que era un dilema.

Las dos siguientes horas las pasa así, entre ideas, evasiones y reprimendas por parte de su profesor.

Y así, cuando llega la hora del receso, sigue el consejo de Yachi de investigar y escoger entre alguno de los clubs que se habían formado en la escuela.

 _«Si por algo es famoso este lugar es por tener un graaaan abanico de actividades entre las que elegir. ¡Hay tantas que cuando me puse a investigar me mareé y pensé que me moriría!»,_ le había dicho en un intento por animarle.

―Por ahora he visto los de siempre ―susurra para sí mismo.

Club de música, club de arte, club de judo. También había visto un campo de fútbol, uno de béisbol y un gimnasio para baloncesto. Oh, y sin olvidar que habían establos. ¿Habría un club para montar a caballo o algo así?

―A veces siento que cuando te hablo no me escuchas. O que no te importo un pepino

―¿Por qué crees eso, Kindaichi?

―Llevo todo el día con un papel higiénico pegado en la planta del zapato y no me has dicho nada.

―Ah, eso. Sí, me había dado cuenta. No te he avisa porque era gracioso ―y, tras una pausa muy larga, sonríe―. Je~

―No sé por qué sigo siendo tu amigo, Kunimi.

Eran los chicos de la otra vez, los que le habían ayudado a levantar la pelota. La última vez les había dejado una buena impresión, ellos mismos se habían sorprendido por su técnica infalible y su capacidad para ser el único en superar y alcanzar los _pases asesinos_ de Kageyama.

Igual podían ayudarle.

―Eh, ¿no es ese el nuevo esclavo de Kageyama?

Vaya, le habían notado. No era invisible para ellos. Y, además, eran del tipo _"ofensor"_

―El enano de la última vez, sí. ¿Te has enterado? Al parecer ahora se dedican a hacer cosas sexuales. Dicen que hay un video porno de ellos rondando por Internet.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué habláis?! ¡Son mentiras!

―Pero si tengo un panfleto con las pruebas. A mí no me engañes, enano.

―¡Para empezar, eso eran fotos artísticas para un proyecto de una amiga, no saquéis las cosas fuera de contexto! ―bufa―. ¡Y segundo, no soy enano, la media está en 168 cm, y a mí aún me queda por crecer!

―E-NA-NO.

El tío con cabeza de nabo se estaba riendo en su cara. Él no tiene la culpa de ser bajito, y de que todos los estudiantes fueran auténticos titanes. Parece que los ricachones tenían genes diferentes, o una alimentación compuesta por residuos radiactivos o algo, porque no es normal que sean tan altos.

―¿Y qué si eran fotos artísticas? Todos nos hemos enterado de lo que has hecho ―le recrimina el moreno de mirada cansada, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón con desdén. Hablaba con un tono monótono, como si no le importara esa conversación; pero, aún así, sonaba algo duro―. Protegiste a Kageyama. Ahora tienes lo que te mereces.

Ese tipos de comentarios eran su pan de cada día: _"Atente a las consecuencias", "Lo que estás haciendo es un error", "Lo lamentarás", "Disfruta cavando de tu propia tumba"._ Escuchaba esas palabras siempre que andaba cerca de Kageyama, similares a un zumbido molesto y constante en su oído.

Moscas. Igual que moscas cojoneras.

Y él no les daría el gusto de convertirse en una mosca más.

―Volvería a protegerlo si hiciera falta ―dice, inflando su pecho para parecer más alto y fortachón―. Ya me he dado cuenta de lo estúpido y molesto que puede ser. Y, ¿sabéis qué? He sobrevivido. He sobrevivido a los comentarios ofensivos, a la divulgación de imágenes raras sobre mí, al apartamiento, a un maldito desmayo y al acoso constante de ese pesado. ¿Creéis que a estas alturas me molestará lo que me digáis? Sobrevivo a Tobio Kageyama por voluntad propia.

A Kindaichi le cuesta admitirlo, pero ha sentido algo de temor y respeto por el pequeño individuo frente a él. No es capaz de atacar a una persona que posee la mirada de alguien que ya lo ha visto todo en la vida.

Qué irritante.

―Maldito enano de las naric-

―¡EH!

Ambos chicos, Kindaichi y Kunimi, se giran hacia la procedencia de esa potente voz, alertados. La expresión en sus rostros cambia de golpe, Hinata lo nota al momento.

Tras de ellos se acerca un sujeto de complexión robusta y mirada intimidante. Está claro que ese chico era de los cursos superiores.

―Iwaizumi, b-buenos días. ¿Ya está de vuelta?

―¿Qué estáis haciendo? ―les interroga visiblemente molesto, ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho―. Este es el chico del que todos hablan, ¿verdad? El tal Hinata.

Kindaichi y Kunimi se miran entre ellos, pero el carraspeo del mayor les espabila, obligándoles a responder cuanto antes.

―Sí, es él ―Kunimi aparta la mirada, tratando de escudarse. O al menos intentando ignorar esa expresión furiosa que tanto imponía.

Genial, otro sujeto peligroso ha entrado en escena. Y encima este tenía toda la pinta de ser un bravucón de pies a cabeza. Que él solo quería preguntar por los clubs, no meterse en una pelea de gallos.

Hinata intenta escurrirse andando de lado como un cangrejito descarriado, tratando de no llamar la atención para evitar el obstáculo y seguir con su camino. Pero la mirada de Iwaizumi se clava en él. Si Medusa, diosa de la mitología griega, existiera, de seguro debía ser la madre de ese chico, porque un vistazo por su parte había sido suficiente para que sus piernas se quedaran petrificadas.

El moreno de mirada intensa le observa de arriba a abajo. Le da la sensación de que esa experiencia la había vivido una vez… Ah sí, el primer día, justo cuando conoció a Kageyama.

Eso no puede ser buena señal.

―Disculpaos ―alza la voz, dirigiéndose hacia los dos morenos.

―Uum…

―Pero Iwaizum-

―Que os disculpéis. No me obliguéis a repetirlo.

Hinata se queda sorprendido. Los chicos se inclinan hacia él levemente y, espetando un casi imperceptible _"Perdón",_ se largan apresurados sin echar la vista atrás.

¿Un nuevo ángel había aparecido? ¿Un ángel salvador con cara de pocos amigos que le comprendía y apoyaba?

―Y tú te vienes conmigo.

Le seguiría a cualquier parte, a donde sea que él quisiera; hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. Ese chico era malditamente asombroso. Y le había salvado. Ojalá conociera a más gente como él. Era tan genial…Y alto. Y musculoso. Y le estaba haciendo daño sujetándole tan fuerte por la muñeca.

Le lleva por todo el edificio, suben una planta y recorren un pasillo vacío hasta llegar a un salón apartado, oscuro y que desprendía un olor a humedad nada agradable. La puerta se veía sucia también, y en el cartel junto a la entrada se podía leer el nombre del lugar.

―Club de… ¿Ufología? ―pregunta. Mira al chico a su lado, espabilándose. Que ese tío le había llevado a una zona que no conocía. ¿Y si al principio parecía un bonachón pero luego era peor que todas las personas que había conocido juntas? Con esos brazos podía estrujarle hasta dejarlo como un bollito de carne aplastado―. ¡O-Oye, que yo tengo mucha prisa! ¡Me están esperando, mejor si me voy…!

Pero el chico le sujeta por el cuello de la camisa para que no se escape. Abre la puerta de una patada y lo mete en el interior de la sala de un tirón.

― ¡SACO DE MIERDA, SAL DE AHÍ Y EXPLÍCAME QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!

El interior de ese habitáculo era incluso más deplorable que la imagen que daba en el exterior. Había montañas y montañas de papeles por todas partes, en el suelo, rebosando de los armarios y taquilleros, sobre la mesa… Algunas carpetas desordenadas se desperdigaban sobre el escritorio de metal oxidado, muchísimos recortes de periódicos en las paredes, dibujos cutres y coordenadas extrañas en una pizarra portable y hasta lo que parecía un muñeco de un extraterrestre. Todo adornado con una tenue y tétrica luz que iluminaba más bien poco. Teniendo en cuenta que las cortinas estaban bajadas, era un elemento más que necesario.

En la mesa había tantas cosas que no se había percatado de la cabellera castaña removiéndose bajo una de las montañas papeles. La persona que se encontraba ahí de seguro que se estaba echando una siesta.

―¿Eeh? ¿Iwa-chan, eres tú? ―su cabeza emerge de entre los informes que estaba investigando y sonríe de una forma estúpida pero cansada―. Qué bien, ¿cuándo ha empezado mi sueño erótico? Ven aquí y cabálgame como una fiera, guapo.

―¡¿EL GRAN PRESIDENTE?! ―exclama el pelinaranja, señalándolo como si se tratase de un criminal.

¿Qué hacía una persona de tal estatus en un lugar tan sucio y desordenado como ese? ¿El chico que daba miedo conoce a Oikawa? ¿Y qué es eso de cabalgarlo como una fiera? ¿Hablaban del club de equitación?

―¡MIS COJONES! ¡LEVANTA TU MALDITO CULO DE ESA SILLA Y VEN AQUÍ, FRIKI DE LOS HUEVOS!

Oikawa permanece unos segundos más en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que da un bote víctima de la realidad y su mirada de agranda. Aparta las lentes que estaba usando y parpadea varias veces sin creérselo.

―¡Esto no es un sueño! ¡Iwa-chan, ¿no estabas en Irlanda?! ¡¿Cuándo has vuelto?! ¡¿Y por qué no me has avisado?! ¿Me querías dar una sorpresa, pillín~? ―sonríe de oreja a oreja. La mata de pelo naranja llama su atención. Le había impresionado tanto ver a su compañero de vuelta que no se había fijado que traía un acompañante. Y ahora entendía por qué está tan cabreado― Ah, vienes con Pulgarcito.

Hinata va a reprocharle por usar ese mote de nuevo para referirse a él, pero el tal Iwaizumi se adelante a sus quejas.

―No pienso responderte a eso hasta que me contestes ―bufa―. ¿Y tú te haces llamar presidente? ¿Qué es eso de que has vuelto a montar un motín contra Kageyama? Eres un manipulador de mierda, si supieras el cabreo que llevo encima considerarías eso de huir a otra galaxia, porque como te pille te pienso arrancar las pestañas de un tirón.

―¡Mis pestañas no, Iwa-chan! ―el castaño se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia ellos, abrumado―. Además, ¿quién eres tú para venir de la nada a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¿Has oído toda la historia? Hice eso para ayudar a este Pulgarcito _,_ pero el muy desconsiderado dijo cosas horribles sobre mí, como si yo fuera el malo. ¡Se puso en mi contra!

El moreno da unos pasos y agarra por el cuello para llamar su atención y darle a entender que iba muy en serio. Hinata retrocede, asustado. Eso tenía toda la pinta de ser el comienzo de una pelea, no quería estar ahí si eso sucedía.

―El único villano que hay aquí eres tú, Oikawa.

Al presidente sus palabras le duelen más que cualquier bofetada. Chasquea con la boca y agarra la muñeca de Iwaizumi, apartándola con rabia.

―Sigues de lado de Kageyama, ¿eh? Eres un traidor.

―No estoy del lado de nadie. Pero el único que se está comportando como un niño caprichoso eres tú. Criticas a Kageyama y su carácter de mierda, pero vas por el mismo camino. No, eres incluso peor; vas arrastrando al resto, a gente que no tiene nada que ver, y les inculcas tu odio.

No debería estar ahí. ¿Por qué ese chico le había traído? ¿Para defenderle? ¿Para enseñarle esa escenita? ¿Para pegarle una paliza junto con el Gran Presidente cuando bajase la guardia?

Algo sí ha sacado en claro: la tensión se palpa en el aire. Iwaizumi no desistía, se mantenía firme, pero Oikawa no se quedaba atrás. Ese debe ser el poder persuasivo de los mayores.

Dan mucho miedo.

―Kageyama no merece estar aquí.

―Lo dices porque le tienes manía.

Lo que Kageyama decía, entonces, era cierto. Oikawa le había cogido coraje, por eso se comportaba tan mal con él.

―Por mucho que te enfades conmigo, el resto de chicos ya han elegido. Y los que lo conocen no quieren estar cerca de él… Excepto Hinata ―observa al pequeño―. Y mira lo que ha pasado. Yo no les he dicho que se metan con Pulgarcito o que no le hablen. A decir verdad, es un chico interesante. Pero por culpa de Kageyama nadie le presta atención. ¿O es que eso también es culpa mía?

―Sí ―responde, cortante― Y ya sabes lo que te toca hacer ahora.

Oikawa pone mala cara. Le molesta mucho cuando su compañero se ponía en ese plan.

―¿Otra vez? La última vez no sirvió de nada.

―¿Quieres que te meta el pie por el culo?

―No me parece buena idea, Iwa-chan, pero tampoco desecharía la posibilidad de que me metieras otro tipo de cosas por el cucu.

El posterior cabezazo que el chico moreno da en toda la frente del castaño suena tan rudo que Hinata puede sentirlo en sus huesos. Oikawa se queja sobándose la cabeza y poniendo morritos, pero al otro no parece importarle demasiado.

―Te espero en el estudio de radio.

Hinata se hace un lado para dejar pasar al mayor. Siente el impulso de agradecerle, aunque no sabe muy bien si debería molestarle: seguía con esa cara de perro malhumorado, le da mucho miedo abrir la boca y cagarla.

A sus espaldas escucha la voz del castaño respondiendo con un largo y seseante _"Sí"_.

Se había quedado solo en la misma sala que el chico al que había plantado cara la última vez y que resulta ser alguien muy poderoso y destacado en la escuela. Después de presenciar esa pelea, lo que más desea es echar a correr y no meterse nunca más en sus cosas.

―Eih, Pulgarcito ―llama su atención―. ¿Cómo vas?

A buenas horas le pregunta. Observa al mayor y dibuja una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa en su cara.

―B-bien.

Oikawa responde con un sonido extraño, dudoso, como si no se lo creyera. El chico se gira hacia su escritorio y recoge sus pertenencias, preparándose para salir.

―¿De verdad? Pensaba que ya habías probado suficiente de la locura del rey. Dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejar esas fotos en poder de Kageyama? ―su risa retumba por las paredes de la sala―. Sé que estás enamorado de él, pero deberías cuidarte o pasarán estas cosas.

Espera. Rebobina. ¿Ha usado la palabra que ha creído escuchar? ¿La palabra prohibida? ¿ESA palabra?

―¡¿ENAMORADO?! ¡¿YO?! ¡¿DE KAGEYAMA?!

―Sí, claro ―afirma, agarrando unos papeles y guardándolos en los estantes colindantes a su escritorio―. ¿No lo estás? Es la única explicación razonable para que te hayas quedado con él, y para que hayas dejado que divulgue esas imágenes comprometidas. No tienes que avergonzarte por ello, eh~ Tobio es muy atractivo para su edad. Podría ser modelo, eso si no fuera tan odioso y consentido.

La cara de Hinata se convierte en un cuadro abstracto, entre las expresiones casi imposibles que esboza y las tonalidades de rojo que pasan de un tenue rosado a un potente y llamativo escarlata.

―¡ESTOY CON ÉL PORQUE… QUIERO DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ―¿era esa la realidad?― ¡Porque es injusto que lo tratéis mal _por ser como es_! ―¿en serio?― Porque… me da pena.

Oikawa invita a Hinata a salir de la sala para, posteriormente, atravesar la puerta y cerrar con llave. Se asegura de que la puerta está bien trancada y guarda la llave en su bolsillo, iniciando su camino hacia el estudio de radio.

―Bueno~ No es como un enamoramiento, pero suena a que le has cogido algo de cariño. Espero que sea eso, pequeñajo, porque si te estás quedando con él por pena, estarías haciendo algo incluso peor que lo que hacen los otros alumnos. Le estarías dando falsas esperanzas.

Falsas esperanzas…

Lo entiende, y le resulta complicado admitir que el Gran Presidente lleva toda la razón. Kageyama estaba demasiado emocionado con él, sabía que era la razón que había suscitado un cambio en la monótona vida del moreno. Pero ¿las cosas no cambiaban si lo acompañaba por pena? ¿Esa pena no se transformaría en aborrecimiento? Ya lo ha venido sufriendo, ha notado ese vacío, la vergüenza y las pequeñas dudas sobre si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

¿No acabaría haciéndole daño a Kageyama?

―Señor Gran Presidente, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Como veas~

―¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Oikawa da unos pasos hasta quedarse a mitad de las escaleras. Gira su cuerpo y observa al pequeño plantado en lo alto, mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes y algo aterradores que tanto le hacían sobresalir frente al resto. Sin duda, ese pequeñajo es muy interesante.

―Si sigues con él lo acabarás descubriendo por tu cuenta. Solo has conocido su exterior, Hinata. Luego entenderás que ni tú ni nadie le importan. Es un rey después de todo.

La sonrisa de Oikawa es seductora, pero también oculta algo, algo inquietante, algo sobre lo que le da miedo ahondar. Cuando la gente actuaba de manera tan misteriosa sabía que era porque querían rallarle la cabeza. Oikawa había conseguido ese efecto en él.

El castaño desaparece escaleras abajo, dejándole solo en el silencioso pasillo. Permanece largos minutos de pie, debatiéndose si bajar de vuelta a su clase o quedarse ahí observando por la ventana. Desde ese piso tenía incluso mejores vistas que en su clase.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo.

El hambre y su deber es lo que finalmente le obliga a ponerse en marcha. Aún debe buscar un club en el que entrar, y su almuerzo no se devoraría solo. Ya tendrá otro momento para ponerse filosófico. Lo primero es lo primero.

Justo al bajar el último escalón choca contra una persona que se había interpuesto en su camino. Andaba distraído, así que no es hasta que está frente a él que se da cuenta de que el cuerpo que le impedía el paso es el de Kageyama.

Qué oportuno.

―¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo buscándote durante todo el recreo.

No había avisado a Kageyama de que estaría inspeccionando la escuela y buscando algún club interesante. Ha sido descortés por su parte, pero no se lamenta por ello; admite que algo dentro de él le obligó a no avisarle con la esperanza de tener un día alejado de su locura.

Hinata rueda los ojos durante unos segundos y suspira con pesadez. No es de esa clase de chicos que piensen demasiado las cosas, su felicidad impulsiva le ayudaba a sobrellevar los problemas y conflictos internos de la mejor manera posible. Pero cuando otra persona te hacía ver como el único que estaba cometiendo un error, la inquietud y las dudas se volvían un mal cotidiano.

No quiere vivir ahogado en la amargura.

―Kageyama, ¿qué me dirías si te pidiera un poco de espacio?

―Te amarraría a mi muñeca para no dejarte ir.

Cómo no, una contestación siniestra. Debía habérselo imaginado.

Precisamente por esto es por lo que lo piensa demasiado. Kageyama no es malo, lo tiene claro; pero resulta tan impertinente y autoritario que acaba menguando la poca afinidad que siente hacia él.

Si quiere solucionar su conflicto y no sentirse culpable, tendría que hablar con el moreno de las cosas que le molestaban, empezando por su dependencia.

El pelinaranja da dos pasos hacia él, acortando las distancias, preparado para recriminarle las acciones que aborrecía de su parte. Y su voz se hubiera escuchado firme si no fuera por el horrible sonido de interferencia proveniente de uno de los altavoces que estaba colocado sobre sus cabezas.

De vez en cuando se daban comunicados importantes de parte de algún profesor o pasaban una lista con actividades y festividades programadas para próximos días. Pero lo más destacado era el noticiario que emitían durante cada descanso presentado por dos alumnos del centro.

Quiere proseguir con sus palabras, pero está interesado en escuchar lo que iban a anunciar. Ya que el moreno había mencionado al estudio de radio, algo le dice que lo que le había dicho Iwaizumi a Oikawa tenía algo que ver.

La típica musiquita que ponían como introducción antes de hablar resuena, dando paso a una voz potente y vivaracha que saluda con muchísima felicidad:

 _―"_ _¡Aquí informes Date trayéndoos nuevas y sabrosas noticias! Chanananana~ Feliz martes, gente bonita. Soy Futakuchi Kenji y junto a mí tengo al charlatán y saleroso Takanobu Aone"._

 _―"_ _Mmm"._

 _―"_ _Hoy hace un día precioso. Cielos despejados y temperaturas agradables, perfecto para que las chicas lindas de último año salgan a tomar el sol y acorten sus faldas. ¿No sería genial poder admirarlas, Aone?"_

 _―"_ _Sí"._

 _―"_ _¡Oooh! ¡Que alguien me pellizque, ¿podrá ser que el bueno de Aone esté sonrojándose?!"_

 _―"_ _No"._

 _―"_ _¡No seas tan modesto, hombre!"_

La mayoría de las noticias eran así. Costaba acostumbrarse porque se sentía como si estuvieran escuchando una conversación de una sola persona diciendo tonterías. Pero la verdad es que alegraban bastante. Al menos Hinata lo sentía así, estaría bien poder conocer a las personas que se hallaban detrás de los micrófonos.

 _―"_ _Pero no acapares toda la atención, mi amigo grandullón. No estamos aquí para hacer crecer tu ego. Y es que hoy traemos no solo un comunicado importante, ¡sino dos! Cada cual más impresionante~ Y el primero de ellos viene ni más ni menos en boca de uno de nuestros presidentes, el cual tenemos el honor de tenerlo aquí con nosotros. Hablamos del… odioso… ¡Oikawa Tooru!"_

Unos aplausos de lata resuenan por los altavoces, ocultando sin demasiado éxito los quejidos de Oikawa por haber oído claramente que el presentador le llamaba _"odioso"_ entre una tos mal simulada.

Kageyama escucha con más interés a pesar de que esas cosas no le importaban demasiado. Hinata presume que es por la intervención de Oikawa. ¿Le interesaba lo que tenía que decir?

 _―"_ _¡Yahoo~! Buenos días a todos, espero que estéis siendo unos niños buenos. ¡De lo contrario me pondré muy triste!"_

Hinata ve a unas chicas pararse frente al altavoz solo para oir la voz del castaño. Era cierto lo del éxito que tenía frente al otro sexo. Normal, con las pintas que tiene cualquiera podría convertirse en un ídolo adolescente.

 _―"_ _¡Vete al grano, basura!"_

 _―"_ _¡Iwa-chan, para! ¡Con el micro encendido no, me vas a dejar en evidencia!"_

Se escuchan más lamentos, un golpetazo y un bufido por parte de Futakuchi avisando de que como rompieran los micros se meterían en un serio problema. La normalidad tarda en recobrarse un par de segundos, después de que una risa nerviosa del castaño resuene como un eco lejano.

 _―"_ _Sobra decirlo, pero el bullying está completamente prohibido en la escuela. ¡Es un mal que debemos erradicar pase lo que pase! No os metáis con los más débiles, ¿vale?"_ ―el silencio reina durante unos segundos, pero el carraspeo de otra persona le obliga a seguir hablando― _"Y me disculpo por lo sucedido el otro día con Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyou. No toméis ejemplo de mí que soy una mala influencia. Una influencia muy sexy, pero mala a fin de cuentas. Espero que lo hayáis entendido. ¡No al bullying, Miyagi!"._

El mensaje concluye con otra frase fuera de guión, un _"¿Contento, Iwa-chan?"_ , acompañado de otro golpetazo.

No sonaba como si se creyera sus palabras. Y tampoco se sentía como si fuera a ayudar en algo.

Hinata se siente raro al haber sido mencionado en un medio público, pero no era una rareza que derivara en vergüenza. Sentía impotencia por haber sido defendido por obligación, Oikawa no tenía intención de parar con las burlas hacia Kageyama.

Lo cual le recuerda que el moreno seguía a su lado.

Al mirarlo puede ver una leve sonrisilla en su rostro. ¿Se habría creído sus palabras? ¿Eso le hacía sentirse bien?

 _―"_ _Bueno, lárgate ya… Tu alegría me pone de mal humor… ¡Sabias palabras de nuestros …despreciable… presidente! Portaos bien, estos años son para disfrutar, no para odiar. Somos jóvenes, ya nos cabrearemos con nuestro empleados cuando nuestros padres nos cedan sus puestos de trabajo, jajajajaja"_

 _―"_ _Odiar no está bien"._

 _―_ _¡Exacto!_ ―añade un sonido de aplausos y vítores, para luego sustituirlo por una música para crear ambiente de tensión―. _Chicos y chicas, ahora sí, lo que todos estábamos esperando: el anuncio que de verdad tiene importancia… ¡Iwaizumi Hajime estará presente en el decimocuarto Torneo anual de pulsadas de la Academia Miyagi! El cinco veces campeón del Torneo dará juego duro y grandes problemas un año más. Muchos agradecían que no pudiera estar presente, pero el destino así lo ha querido. ¿Habrá alguien que consiga arrebatarle el puesto? Aone, ¿irás a por el oro?"._

 _―"_ _Daré lo mejor de mí"._

 _―"_ _Tienes que derribarlo en mi honor"._

 _―"_ _Me lo pensaré"._

 _―"_ _¡Qué frío! Ya que Aone me ha ofendido, si otro quiere luchar en mi honor recordad que la hoja de inscripción estará disponible en la sala de artes marciales mixtas hasta el viernes de esta semana. Si creéis que estáis fuertes y no os da miedo romperos todos los huesos del brazo, ¡corred a apuntaros!"._

Los comentarios duran un poco más, pero Kageyama pierde toda la atención. Lo que le recuerda que aún debe hablar con él.

―Yachi me dijo que estabas buscando un club.

El moreno es rápido cuando quiere. Para saber sobre él y su vida era una flecha, y desde que conoce a Yachi ha conseguido una semi-espía que le chiva todo lo que hace. A lo mejor debería decirle a la rubia que se cortara con cierta información que le da.

―Sí. Pero olvida eso, tengo cosas serias de las que hablar.

―No hace falta que busques un club ―Kageyama saca una hoja arrugada de su bolsillo y se la entrega aún cuando este se veía confuso y molesto por no dejarle hablar―. Te he apuntado en el mío. Ahora sí, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Hinata mira la hoja una y otra vez esperando que fuera una broma. Pero no, el maldito moreno le había inscrito en un club que, para empeorar el asunto, se llamaba _"Club de Kageyama"._ Hay que tener huevos.

―¿Por qué has hecho esto?

―Porque no tenías club ―da un paso hacia él―. Pensaba qu-

―¡PUES PENSABAS MAL! ¡Maldición, ¿es no te das cuenta de que se te está yendo de las manos?!

El chico no entiende, así que simplemente ladea con la cabeza y arruga el entrecejo.

―¿Lo dices porque no quieres unirte a mi club?

―¡Claro que no! ¡¿Con qué derecho me inscribes sin preguntarme?! ¡No sé lo que piensas de mí, pero te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas! ¡Y ESO ME IRRITA! ―explota―. ¡ME IRRITA QUE SEAS TAN DEPENDIENTE Y QUE ME TRATES COMO SI FUERAMOS ALGO MÁS! ¡Por dios, ni siquiera sé si esto se puede considerar una amistad!

 _"_ _Si estás con él por pena, acabarás haciéndole daño"_. Cómo puede haber reaccionado así si sabía que eso iba a pasar.

El ser humano es el único animal que ve un problema frente a él y se lanza de cabeza ignorando las señales.

El moreno reacciona ante sus palabras de una forma que nunca había visto antes, con un semblante serio y ensombrecido. Parece que los ojos se le van a escapar de las órbitas. Pero no puede sentirse mal ahora, después de todo, eso es lo que piensa. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, por las buenas o por las malas.

―Hinata ―gruñe―, vamos.

―¡E-Eh! ¡Kageyama, suéltame!

Es la segunda vez en el día que un tío malhumorado le agarra de la muñeca para arrastrarlo como si se tratara un peluche de trapo. Por mucho que se queje y lo mucho que forcejee, Kageyama no le deja ir. Se remueve, le insulta y casi le mete un manotazo, pero no es hasta que salen al exterior del edificio que el moreno finalmente le libera.

Estaban cerca del gimnasio que se suponía era del club de voleibol, el lugar donde había comenzado la extraña relación con Kageyama.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, que soy un tío dependiente?

El pelinaranja frunce el ceño ante esa pregunta tan obvia.

―¡Sí! ¡Y no es que lo piense, es que es la verdad! ―gritar no le llevaría por buen camino, aunque parece que es la única manera que existe para que el moreno le haga caso―. Solo quiero que dejes de hacer… estas cosas raras. Es molesto, no me gusta. Deja de acosarme, compórtate como alguien normal.

Kageyama vuelve a poner una expresión extraña, pero no dice nada. Le hace una seña para llamar su atención y se gira, subiendo los escalones que había a la entrada del gimnasio y abriendo las puertas de un empujón. Se abren de par en par, mostrándole el interior, con un ya hundido orgullo, al pelinaranja.

Hinata abre un poco los ojos y retrocede unos pasos. Es un buen momento para echar a correr, las señales eran cada vez más claras, le decían que si quería alejar a Kageyama de su órbita tendría que irse en ese momento, antes de que la ternura aborde su corazón.

―Soy así porque me da miedo perderte ―el chico de mirada gélida, por primera vez, muestra un sentimiento que jamás había visto reflejarse en sus ojos: el miedo―. Si no te presto la atención que te mereces, te irás. Todos se acaban yendo haga lo que haga. No quiero que contigo pase lo mismo.

Que Kageyama le diga eso, mirándole directamente a los ojos, mientras que a sus espaldas se alzaba un cartel de aspecto viejo que narraba, primero con una caligrafía terrible, un _"Bienvenidos al club de Kageyama"_ para luego dar paso a unas letras que claramente habían sido añadidas hace muy poco, y que decían _"Me alegra que seas el primero, Hinata idiota",_ le puede.

No tiene otra palabra para describirlo. Le puede.

―Yachi me dijo que querías entrar en vóley. Cuando la gente comenzó a alejarse, aproveché el antiguo gimnasio del club de voleibol para abrir mi propio club. Pensaba que así la gente vendría ―sonríe de forma irónica―. Nadie lo hizo ―baja las dos escaleras que le separan de Hinata y se pone frente a él, arrugando un poco la nariz―. Los materiales del antiguo club siguen dentro. Había pensado que te gustaría venir aquí conmigo y jugar voleibol por las tardes… Pero da igual, si no quieres unirte al club lo entenderé. Y si esto no es amistad, también da igual. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Siendo yo, no debería esperar much-

―No lo digas ―Hinata le interrumpe, a lo que Kageyama responde arqueando las cejas―. Olvídate de eso, he sido un hipócrita.

Kageyama se detiene, mirándole con una creciente irritación recorriendo su cuerpo.

―¡Me has gritado que soy incordio! ¡Y un dependiente que solo te molesta! ¡Si vas a dejarme de lado, hazlo ya! ¡No alargues lo inevitable!

―¡ESCÚCHAME! ―en un intento por llamar su atención, el pelinaranja vuelve a alzar la voz, tensando su cuerpo y tratando de verse firme―. ¡Es verdad que hay cosas de ti que me molestan! Hay muchas a decir verdad… Debería habértelo dicho antes para no llegar a esto.

El moreno entrecierra los ojos sin apartar su mirada de él. Intimidaba un poco, pero no parecía tan enfadado como antes. Que no apartara la vista de él le estaba poniendo un poquitín nervioso, después de todo habían llegado a esa situación por su culpa.

―Yo… a lo que me refiero… A ver cómo lo digo… ―busca las palabras correctas, cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza para mirar al suelo― No es que quiera cortar la relación. Pero tampoco me siento a gusto con algunas cosas que haces o dices.

―Entiendo.

Hinata se sorprende, no esperaba una respuesta tan inmediata. Y mucho menos que fuera comprensivo.

―¿De verdad?

―En _"La llama Adam hace amigos"_ hablan sobre eso ―pone la mano en su barbilla y se queda pensativo durante unos pocos segundos―. Cuando a tu amigo no le guste algo que has hecho, como cuando Adam escupió en el ojo del hurón Timmy, lo mejor es hablarlo y solucionarlo. ¿Eso estamos haciendo?

El pelinaranja se queda en Babia, repitiendo en su mente el nombre cutre de lo que posiblemente fuera un libro que Kageyama estaba leyendo. Asiente con la cabeza, al menos estaba entendiendo el significado de la _comprensión._

―Así que estaría bien que no te acercaras tantísimo a mí. Tampoco digas cosas con doble sentido, y si pudieras parar con lo del tema de la _esposa_ estaría genial. Por lo demás creo que puedo acostumbrarme. ¿Lo has pillado?

―No acercarme. No decir cosas con doble sentido ni llamarte esposa. Eso lo dejamos para la privacidad. Lo tengo.

Va a insistirle con lo de la _privacidad_ , pero prefiere dejar las cosas así. Al menos habían dado un paso, no va a exigirle más de lo que su cabeza de imbécil puede tolerar.

―¿Te quedarás en mi club?

Hinata alza la cabeza y dibuja una sonrisilla pícara en su rostro. Era como un club de vóley, imposible rechazar su oferta. Y por mucho que le incomodara, Kageyama era bueno haciendo pases. Igual, con mucho esfuerzo, podían sacar el club adelante. O al menos jugar un par de partidos extraoficiales.

―Sí~

Kageyama, con el labio tembloroso, aprieta su puño y sonríe como si hubiera ganado una batalla muy importante.

A veces le recuerda a un niño pequeño. Cosas muy simples le hacían tremendamente feliz. Y le gustaba que se pusiera así, le mostraba su lado adolescente.

¿Qué estaba con él por pena? Sí, puede que sea verdad. Pero también está con él porque le alegraba ver que la persona más odiada de la academia tenía su corazón, sus sentimientos y sus ambiciones. Ser el motivo por el que sonreía era una sensación indescriptible.

El moreno se gira y pasa al interior del gimnasio. Hace lo mismo, siguiéndole para comprobar el estado de la cancha.

Estaba algo sucio, pero no tanto como lo estaría un lugar al cien por cien abandonado. Seguro que Kageyama habría limpiado y cuidado del sitio para mantenerlo en buen estado. Las pelotas de vóley, algo malgastadas, se guardaban en una cesta junto a la puerta. Y la red estaba rota, pero el moreno había hecho nudos para que resistiera el impacto de las pelotas desviadas.

Un detalle que llama su atención es el de la papelera a rebosar de batidos. Kageyama debía pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

―Es genial tener un edificio para nosotros solos.

Kageyama cierra las puertas, pero él sigue más atento en observar la cancha. Había algunas telas de araña en las esquinas. No le gustan las arañas, grita cada vez que ve una, así que por el bien de su dignidad limpiarían eso antes de que se tope con una y haga el ridículo.

El moreno está muy silencioso, así que decide hacerle otra pregunta para suavizar el ambiente.

―¿Entonces soy el único miembro de tu grupo? ¿Eso no me da privilegios?

Va a reírse por su comentario. No quería sonar cruel, solo aprovechar el buen rollo que habían restaurado para romper el hielo.

Pero su intento por verse jovial desaparece al sentir los brazos de Kageyama rodeándole por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia su pecho. Está de espaldas sin poder ver con qué cara le está mirando.

No se mueve temiendo que pasara algo si hacía un mal movimiento. El pecho de Kageyama se infla y desinfla a un ritmo sereno; su temperatura, en contraste a su carácter, era cálida y agradable.

¿Está mal pensar que encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Kageyama? ¿Está mal, incluso cuando hace unos minutos le había dicho que le incomodaba su cercanía?

¿Está mal disfrutar de esa extraña tranquilidad?

―Eres el primer miembro del club. Pero eso no te hace especial ―susurra, apoyando su frente en el hombro del bajito―. Has sido especial desde el primer momento en el que te vi.

Definitivamente está mal.

Y sí, está hecho todo un hipócrita. Porque ese era el claro ejemplo de lo que no quería que hiciera, pero ahí está él, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se encienden debido a la desbordante emoción que llena su pecho.

Aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que descubrir. Pero por ahora se limitará a disfrutar de esa paz, y de los -para su sorpresa- confortables brazos del moreno.

* * *

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

 **Nily:** Por supuesto u_u Si no deja constancia de que es diferente, Hinata se cansará de él. O eso, o le odiará por todas las cosas que hace. Ya sabemos que ese niño no es normal ni para pulsar los botones en las máquinas dispensadoras xD

Claro que tiene explicación. Yachi las quería para un proyecto *cejas cejas* SU PROYECTO *CEJAS CEJAS CEJAS* (?)

¿Sufriendo junto a él? Yo sospecho que Kageyama disfruta con la agonía del pobre solecito xD Nah, en realidad hace las cosas sin pensar, pero no con mala intención u_u Que Kageyama le tiene mucho cariño. Y a veces el amor duele. En este caso, produce hasta desmayos xD

¡Ay, me alegra saber eso! Muchas gracias, pues, por leer y dejar tu comentario *luvluv*

Un saludito y nos leemos pronto ^^

 **Shinju3:** Que noooo, que es para su proyecto *movimiento de cejas sugerente* Un proyecto muy importante *codazo, codazo, guiño, codazo* (?)

A estas alturas nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa de Kageyama u_u Pero claro que quiere reclamarlo. Es su primer amigo en mucho tiempo, quiere dejar constancia de que es una realidad y no un sueño xD ¿Y celos? Uy uy, ya verás *no dice nah*

Jaja XD Pero en este caso, esas posturas no han sido de manera voluntaria. Aunque claro… podría haberse apartado. Pero no lo hizo… JUUUUUUUMMM *sospechas*

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Un saludín y hasta la próxima~

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

¡Hinata quiere espacio pero tolera los abrazos de su Tontoyama! Algún día te comprenderemos, pequeño amiguito, pero por ahora siéntete afortunado por poder sentir los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Kageyama rodeando tu cintura.

Aunque para brazos los de Iwa-chan… ¿Habrá hecho caso a Oikiwi y le habrá cabalgado como una fiera? Quién sabe (?)

Un saludito y nos leemos en otra ocasión, babies~


	5. Capítulo IV,5: Mi Iwa-chan

**Pareja:** Iwaizumi x Oikawa

 **Disclaimer:** El maravilloso universo de Haikyuu! sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso Haruichi Furudate, eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y le obligue a crear dentro de la serie una sector religioso que se dedique a adorar los brazos bara de Iwa-chan.

 **Advertencias:** Un Iwaizumi demasiado sensual que eclipsa todas las demás advertencias.

* * *

 _Capítulo IV.5: Mi Iwa-chan._

¿Quién era Iwaizumi Hajime?

Unos dirían que se trataba de un chico rudo de mirada intimidante, otros lo definirían como el alumno más guay de toda la escuela, y algún valiente llegaría a admitir que de seguro era un policía veinteañero haciéndose pasar por adolescente para mantener a raya los negocios turbios de la academia.

Ese _montón_ de personas podían comentar lo que quisieran sobre el moreno, como si se inventaban que era un superhéroe oculto que lanzaba rayos por los bíceps. Los cotilleos eran el pan de cada día, pero no era algo que le incomodase. Le daba igual.

Porque, como su mejor amigo, Oikawa se sentía el único hombre que conocía al verdadero e inigualable Iwaizumi.

―Iwa-chan, ¿tú me quieres~?

El castaño, hundido en su sillón de suelo, pregunta con cierto retintín sin apartar la vista de su revista sobre _Misterios del Universo._ Le gustaba coleccionar cada entrega y subrayar los artículos más importantes, casi siempre relacionados con datos y teorías sobre la vida más allá del Sistema Solar.

Hay quien le tachaba de friki. Y si bien es verdad que tenía gustos particulares, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. No existía persona en el planeta que no tuviera alguna afición: a algunos les gustaban los coches, otros adoraban el fútbol, y casi la mayoría tenía a su ídolo musical y una gran colección de sus discos adornando estanterías. Todos eran _frikis_ de algo, y jamás se le ocurriría dejar sus gustos por los comentarios hirientes de terceros.

Aunque dolieran más que una patada en los huevos.

Pero no es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Iwaizumi tarda en contestar, y eso le impacienta. Podía estar ignorándolo o simplemente no lo había escuchado, cosa preocupante porque su voz no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

Sonrisa gatuna en el rostro, el castaño aparta su preciada revista y alza la mirada, observando por encima de sus rodillas a su compañero sentado en una silla a pocos metros de él.

Si le preguntaran qué es lo más bonito del mundo, y obviamente no le dejaran responder un _"por supuesto que yo"_ , Iwaizumi sería lo primero en cruzarse en sus pensamientos.

Es solo un mes mayor que él, pero ese corto tiempo marcaba una enorme diferencia.

No quiere decir que sea un imberbe. De hecho, lleva la cuenta de los pelillos que le salían en su perilla.

La diferencia en que afectaba el concepto de _bonito_ en cada uno es que su atractivo era más del estilo _sensual,_ mientras que el atractivo de Iwaizumi era del tipo _varonil._ No había mejor forma de definirlo; y si no, ¿cómo debía describir a un tío que estaba ligeramente inclinado en su silla trabajando su brazo con una pesa de casi 10 kilos, flexionándolo incansables veces y resoplando de vez en cuando para evadir la sensación de sobreesfuerzo que ejercía en su cuerpo?

Maldición, si eso no era sexy que le abduzcan unos aliens y le metan una sonda por _Urano._

―Iwa-chaaaan~ ―arrastra las palabras con dejadez, igual que un niño pequeño queriendo mimos, para captar la atención de su amigo―, ¿por qué me ignoras?

―No te ignoro. Evito una conversación molesta.

―Tú sí que eres molesto. Malo.

Oikawa infla las mejillas y se reincorpora. Su sillón era tremendamente cómodo, hasta el punto de que si se descuidaba, su cuerpo se escurría tanto en él que daba la sensación de que se lo estaba tragando. Abraza sus piernas y encaja la barbilla entre sus dos rodillas.

El moreno trabajaba ahora con su otro brazo. Sus músculos esculpidos se marcaban de manera exquisita cada vez que se contraían. Era hipnótico, no sería la primera vez que se queda mirando largo rato el entrenamiento del chico, con la cabeza invadida de pensamientos que pasaban desde un _"qué ganas de que me abraces con esos brazos"_ hasta un _"seguro que puedes partir una puta nuez con tu sobaco, machote"._

―Iwa-chan ―lo llama una tercera vez, aunque en esta ocasión evita usar un tono jocoso para que el moreno lo tomara más en serio―, aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

Así es, Iwaizumi no iba a cursar su último año de preparatoria en ese instituto. No lo había comentado porque era un tema que había traído muchos problemas en el pasado, momentos que había querido olvidar a base de toneladas de helado y maratones de las pelis de _"Men in Black"_ y _"Predator"._

En resumidas cuentas, su _amigo de la infancia_ al que tanto quería, que había crecido junto a él desde que tiene memoria, un día de buenas a primeras dice que se irá a Irlanda con su padre. Llora, se pelean, llora muchísimo más, se niega a ir al aeropuerto para despedirse de él. Pasan las semanas, lo sobrelleva bastante bien, las cosas se tranquilizan. Y, de repente, de la misma forma en la que dijo que se iba a un país extranjero, vuelve, le echa una regañina y se planta en su club de Ufología a hacer pesas.

Es de mente abierta, un transgresor, pero de ahí a tolerar que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado había un trecho.

Iwaizumi le mira de reojo sin parar con su ejercicio. Tras un largo suspiro, responde:

―Tu sala tiene buena ventilación y no hace tanto calor como en el gimnasio.

―Tú y yo sabemos que no me refiero a eso ―insiste―. Por qué estás aquí, en Japón. ¿No te querían en Irlanda? ¿Te pusiste en plan marimandón con ellos y como castigo te metieron de una patada en el primer vuelo de vuelta que pillaron?

El bufido que suelta tras esas palabras resuena en todo el cuarto. A Oikawa le es imposible retener una risilla ladina, Iwaizumi no cambiaba con el pasar de los años. Exactamente el mismo sonido, con esa manera tan característica de arrugar la nariz, siempre era igual cada vez que le molestaba.

Tenía su punto adorable.

Iwaizumi sigue sin responder. No hay problema, podía pasarse el día intimidándolo y estorbándole hasta que le dijera lo que quería escuchar.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ―finalmente, al cabo de un par de minutos, responde.

Y todavía tiene el valor de decirle eso. A veces se pregunta si es cortito o qué le pasa.

No, probablemente no fuera estúpido. Más bien se hacía el idiota para ocultarle cierta información. Hizo lo mismo la primera vez que salió con una chica. Y la segunda. Y la tercera. Y con la cuarta también…

Ah, claro. Qué obvio.

―¿Tu novia te obligó a volver? ―interroga, ocultando su cabeza tras sus rodillas―. Te dijo _"Iwa-chan, ¿sigues en Irlanda? …Es que mis padres no están en casa~"_ ; y tú, con el rabo entre las piernas, volviste nadando desde la mismísima Gran Bretaña.

Iwaizumi, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, deja la pesa en el suelo y le mira con expresión hastiada. Cuando quería Oikawa podía ser un auténtico dolor de trasero.

―Ya estás inventándote cosas sin saber.

―¡No me las inventaría si me contaras lo que pasa en tu vida! ―replica, inflando las mejillas.

Se forma un silencio tenso e insoportable, tanto que dolía a sus oídos. Algo avergonzado por su arrebato infantil, el castaño oculta de nuevo su rostro tras las rodillas, apretando con más insistencia el abrazo a sus piernas.

Porque él alardeaba de conocer todo sobre Iwaizumi. Disfrutaba de aquellos que teorizaban sobre él y se reía internamente creyéndose el único ser viviente que lo conocía de verdad.

Pero hace un tiempo que una enorme grieta se había abierto entre ellos. Lo notaba cada vez más lejano.

Había cosas del moreno que desconocía.

Escucha el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada y un par de chasquidos molestos provenientes del moreno. Iwaizumi se había puesto en pie.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar de su presencia, como en los viejos tiempos? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan paranoico y controlador que incluso le molestaba cuando el chico no le decía lo que tenía pensado hacer durante el día?

¿Su paranoia era debida a la distancia creada entre ellos o era la distancia la que le estaba enloqueciendo?

¿Iwaizumi le odiaba? ¿En verdad le despreciaba? ¿Todas las veces que le decía que era una basura iba en serio?

¿Quién era para ese chico de sonrisa salvaje?

―Oye.

La voz de Iwaizumi se escucha cercana. Claro, porque en lo que él se había metido en su propia burbuja de incomprensión, el moreno se había acercado hasta su lado.

―No te escucho ―replica apartando la mirada.

No quiere mirarle a los ojos, llorará si lo hace. Al final iba a tener razón, no era más que un niño pequeño metido dentro del cuerpo de un chulito guapo y rico.

A Iwaizumi parece darle igual si le escucha o no, si le está prestando atención o se vuelve a evadir en sus propios pensamientos. Él sigue hablando, secándose el sudor del cuello con una toalla pequeña que traía consigo.

―Esta escuela me necesita ―comienza diciendo―. Quiero decir, necesitan a alguien que te mantenga a raya.

Sus palabras llaman la atención del ya deprimido Oikawa, quien al fin levanta un poco la cabeza buscando una posición con la que escuchar mejor sin apartar su rostro de las rodillas.

―¿Tú te has visto? Eres un pedazo de basura que solo causa problemas. Si yo no estuviera aquí, serías un delincuente. Eres un peligro como presidente, a saber la de locuras que habrías propuesto para los festivales culturales.

El castaño, aunque se resiste, sonríe levemente.

―Intentar organizar el mejor desfile pirotécnico de Miyagi no es una locura…

―Conociéndote habrías quemado la escuela, la ropa del director y el pelo de Kageyama. Y lo último dudaría muchísimo de que fuera un accidente.

Esta vez Oikawa se ríe con más ganas.

―No soy tan vil, Iwa-chan~

―No estaba tranquilo yendo tan lejos y dejándote aquí con un montón de víctimas inocentes. Es una maldición, pero he sido condenado a aguantar tus idioteces y cuidar de que no hagas nada raro. Y como vicepresidente estaría mal que los abandonara en mi último curso…

―Iwa-chan ―estira las piernas y, mirándole desde abajo con ojos brillantes y más abiertos, musita―, ¿has vuelto por mí?

El moreno arruga mucho el entrecejo, actuando a la defensiva.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! He vuelto por el bien de los alumnos. Y para proteger mi título de Campeón de pulsadas.

―No, no~ Has vuelto porque te preocupas por mí~

―Que no.

―Que sí~

―Imbécil.

¿Quién era Iwaizumi Hajime?

Alguien que estaba madurando junto a él y que, a pesar de tener molestos secretos, aún se interesaba por su vida. Tanto que llegaba a recorrerse medio planeta para volver a su lado sin importarle lo demás.

Sí, igual lo estaba exagerando, como hace con casi todo lo que cree conveniente. Al menos esta vez era para algo que le hacía muy feliz.

Oikawa se levanta, soltando a un lado su revista, y extiende los brazos con intención de abrazarse al cuello sudoroso del moreno. Pero Iwaizumi es más rápido y se aparta de su trayectoria, esquivando al castaño con naturalidad.

Camina hacia la salida a paso lento, ignorando los quejidos de su amigo.

―Deja de vaguear, seguro que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. No voy a dejar que pierdas el tiempo con tus mierdas frikis.

Molestaba que otros criticaran tus gustos. Pero si era Iwaizumi quien lo hacía, lo permitiría y aceptaría sus insultos con los brazos abiertos.

Cierra la ventana y corre las persianas antes de salir. No por nada especial, simplemente quería que el aroma del moreno quedara capturado dentro de ese pequeño habitáculo, para que cuando no pudiera estar con él pudiera aspirar su aroma embriagador.

Y tras echar un último vistazo a su cuarto, puede ver la pesa del moreno reposando en el suelo, a la espera de que su dueño volviera para usarla de nuevo.

Porque iba a volver.

Eso lo hacía terriblemente feliz.

―Iwa-chaaan~, ¿entonces no tienes novia? ¡Pobrecito! A mí se me han confesado trece… ¿Quieres ser mi pretendiente número catorce? ¡AY AY AY, VALE, IWA-CHAN, LO PILLO, LO SIENTO! ¡En la cara no, EN LA CARA NOOO~!

Sí, terrible y condenadamente feliz.

* * *

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

 **Shinju:** Puede ser, puede ser~ ¡Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a controlar a Oikiwi! Y quién mejor que Iwa-chan para eso «3

Se podría decir que Kageyama está desesperado por no perder a Hinata por su lado. Y si para conseguirlo tiene que meterle en un club prácticamente muerto, lo hará sin pensárselo u_u Exacto, tú lo has dicho xD Hinata no está muy lejos de caer ante los encantos de su tonto rey… eso si no ha caído ya ewe

¡Gracias por leer y comentar~! Un saludito :D

 **Laura:** Kageyama intenta cambiar por el bien de su solecito. O al menos le pone ganas, aunque al final haga cosas que dejen al pobre Hinata en evidencia XD

Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad~ «3 Espero leerte por aquí más veces. ¡Ah, y también gracias por seguir mi otro fic! :D

Un saludito y nos leemos~

 **TrafalgarAnn:** Tú y yo sabíamos que esto iba a suceder *movimiento de cejas sugerente* ewe Y ahí tienes, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu dosis de IwaOi (?)

Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. ¡Un saludín~!

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

Lo sé, no hay KageHina. Y lo sé, se desvía de la historia central (si es que este coso tiene de eso (?)). Pero para esto sirven estos entremeses: historias más cortas que cuentan hechos estrechamente ligados a sucesos o futuros acontecimientos del relato principal, protagonizados por otras parejas.

La historia central está contada siempre desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Por tanto, para que un personaje se desarrolle es necesario que Hinata esté ahí para que se den las impresiones de este. Es un método que limita muchísimo la profundización en personajes. Y como me encanta que el protagonista indiscutible sea Hinata y todo gire a su alrededor, pero también quiero adentrarme en la privacidad de otras parejas, pues nació la idea (?)

Espero la apoyéis igual que apoyáis el resto de la historia *luvluv*

Ah, sí, siento la ausencia *lo dice como algo casual para que no la linchen* Pero esta no es mi historia primordial… por ahora (?) Por eso voy tan lento.

Pero no os preocupéis, no dejaré que muera tan fácilmente. Mucho más cuando tengo jugosas ideas que darán muchísimo juego al fic.

En fin, me despido ya deseándoos un bonito inicio de las vacaciones~ Si es que ya las tenéis xD A mí me queda aproximadamente un mes para estar tumbada a la bartola. Ojalá tengáis más suerte que yo y ya seáis libres.

¡Un enorme saludo y hasta pronto~!


	6. Capítulo V: Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso universo de Haikyuu! sigue perteneciendo al todopoderoso Haruichi Furudate, eso hasta que dé un golpe de estado en su estudio y, como nueva diosa omnipresente de su universo, motive una guerra santa entre los seguidores de Asayisus y los admiradores de la doctrina fisicoculturista de los bara-brazos de Iwa-chan.

 **Advertencias:** Reformas, bolas de discoteca, revelaciones familiares, colchones, pantalones cagados, Hinata haciendo _hamijos_ por el mundo y magdalenas que corren peligro de quedar chamuscadas.

* * *

 _Capítulo V: Hoy por ti, mañana por mí_

Un jueves a las tres de la tarde, en cualquier otro lugar del globo terráqueo, era sinónimo de siesta. Un buen descanso después del almuerzo sentaba de maravilla, siempre que no fueras un chico hiperactivo repleto de vitalidad y ganas de cumplir tus objetivos.

Hinata Shouyou, ahora miembro vitalicio y vicepresidente del _"Club de Kageyama"_ , tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en el gimnasio especializado para jugar voleibol. Junto a Kageyama, ambos se habían dedicado a restaurar el recinto casi al 90% para hacerlo habitable, o por lo menos para que quedara bonito a la vista. Las telas de araña habían sido removidas, no sin que al pelinaranja le dieran hasta cuatro mini-infartos por encontrarse frente a frente con los encantadores arácnidos; el suelo, impoluto, brillaba cuando la luz del sol se colaba por los ahora limpios cristales de las ventanas. Y el aire se había renovado y era respirable, las partículas de polvo habían volado lejos gracias a la agradable brisa que entraba desde la puerta principal.

Poco se podía hacer con el material de voleibol. No eran inservibles, pero tenían un aspecto lamentable. Aún así, solo eran pequeños detalles sin importancia; mientras se pudieran usar y las pelotas rebotaran, no pedía nada más.

Y aunque estuviera bien con ello, Kageyama no estaba conforme con su decisión. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión, y todo porque el moreno insistía en que sus delicadas manos debían tocar las mejores pelotas de cuero -y se culpa muchísimo por haber malpensado con esa frasecita-. No era necesario, y se lo repitió hasta llegar a los gritos.

Al final Kageyama se había ido bastante molesto, bufando y profiriendo insultos nada agradables por lo bajo.

Hace ya media hora de eso, se pregunta dónde estará…

―Uno, dos… ¡Hoop! ―de un salto, agarra un cartel amarillento que estaba pegado en la pared por a saber cuánto tiempo y lo arranca, dejando en la pared una marca que delataba la suciedad que se había acumulado en el muro por esos años.

Permanece mirándolo en silencio, tratando de imaginar qué clase de cosas alucinantes podría contarle ese pedazo de papel viejo si pudiera hablar. La de historias geniales que le contaría, relatos sobre la evolución del equipo de voleibol y los años en los que el _Pequeño Gigante_ se paseaba por el gimnasio. E incluso aquello que Kageyama hacía en soledad, apartado del resto de la humanidad.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había tenido muchísima suerte. El único motivo que le hacía aferrarse a sus casi extintas ganas de permanecer en la academia era la estela que había dejado su ídolo de infancia a su paso.

El _Pequeño Gigante_ había entrenado en ese mismo lugar.

Sus latidos se aceleran y sus ojos chispean, admirando la pista frente a él.

Qué sensación tan grande. Qué privilegio. ¡Qué emoción! ¿No habría quedado algún cabello de su reluciente melena oculta en las rendijas del suelo? Era muy posible.

Necesita un maldito pelo del _Pequeño Gigante_ para aumentar su colección...

―¿Qué haces?

Hinata pega un brinco y se levanta del suelo. No podía aparecer en otro momento, ¿no? Tenía que venir cuando hacía el ridículo, si no es que no se queda tranquilo.

Ya de por sí era vergonzoso que Kageyama lo encontrara llevando su _fanatismo_ a límites enfermizos como para además tener que explicárselo.

Por suerte no está obligado a responderle. Y no porque el chico no le fuera a insistir, que sería lo más probable, sino porque en esa situación quien más derecho tenía a preguntar lo que pasaba era él.

Y si Kageyama no le respondía, que le respondiera alguno de los casi treinta hombres enchaquetados que le seguían.

Los acontecimientos raros atacan de nuevo.

―¿…Quién es esa gente?

Por un momento Kageyama se ve confuso, eso hasta un halo de luz ilumina su rostro y recuerda lo que estaba haciendo.

―Ah, sí. Cierto ―se gira hacia ellos y, con un grácil movimiento de cabeza, les invita a pasar al gimnasio―. Es aquí. Colocad la red y dejad las pelotas en aquel cesto. El sector B que arregle la puerta de los vestuarios y los del sector C traed las escaleras para cambiar el cableado. Quiero luces LED, reflectores en las esquinas y amplificadores por toda la cancha. Y una bola de discoteca. Me gustan las bolas de discoteca.

Los individuos obedecen sin rechistar y se ponen manos a la obra, cumpliendo las órdenes de Kageyama. Eran tíos de casi dos metros, daban muchísimo miedo.

Mira al moreno muy nervioso, esperando la dichosa respuesta. No le había hecho caso, seguro que ya ni recordaba su pregunta.

―Kageyama ―llama su atención e insiste―, ¿quiénes son?

―Pues no lo sé. He hecho unas llamadas y ahora son mis criados. Nos van a ayudar con la parte más difícil de la reparación ―enmudece y, después de pensárselo un poco, añade―. Puedes quedarte con uno si quieres. O dos. Como veas.

Rebobina. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Criados? ¿Qué?

Demonios, lo había olvidado. No estaban en una academia normal, y mucho menos con adolescentes ordinarios. Con todo el embrollo de Kageyama y sus quebraderos de cabeza existencialistas había olvidado que la gente que le rodeaba eran chicos de bien, ricachones con mucho poder y con apellidos de suficiente reconocimiento como para lograr cualquier cosa que quisieran, inclusive lo de tener gorilas como criado-carpinteros.

Pero eso no quita que fuera impresionante. Había como treinta hombres trabajando en diferentes tareas; y en lo que tarda en formular una respuesta inteligente que no se limitara a un _"Dónde carajos me he metido"_ , algunos ya salían con su trabajo completo y desaparecían en la lejanía del patio exterior.

―¿Se puede saber cuánto dinero tienes?

Kageyama encoge los hombros. Siempre encogía los hombros cuando le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, como si no supiera nada. O como si no quisiera saberlo. Eso no debía ser bueno.

―No sé. El dinero no es mío, son mis padres los que me lo dan. ¿Conoces la Corporativa .G?

Hinata retrocede dramáticamente, impactado.

―No puede ser…

¿Qué si la conocía? ¿A la mayor empresa en el sector deportivo, creadores de muchos de los más importantes estadios a nivel nacional y con un alto prestigio incluso a nivel mundial? ¡Claro que la conocía! Estaban metidos en cualquier negocio que estuviera relacionado con los deportes. Desde marcas de ropa, gestión de materiales deportivos, anuncios y propaganda de futuros eventos, promoción de equipos, construcción de centros especializados e incluso tenían sus propios productos energéticos. Si la empresa se fijaba en un deportista, lo más probable es que llegara muy, muy, muy lejos.

Es la misma empresa que dio el empujón al _Pequeño Gigante_ hacia el estrellato.

―Mi tatarabuelo la fundó como una pequeña tienda aquí, en Miyagi, hace casi dos siglos. Mi bisabuelo consiguió hacerla la número uno a nivel regional y mi abuelo la condujo hasta ser la potencia que es hoy en día... ―Hinata se había quedado blanco como el papel― ¿Qué?

―¡E-E-E-E-E… ―le es imposible articular palabra. Lo intenta, de veras que lo hace, pero cada vez que la frase se forma en su cerebro, su lengua se asegura de convertirla en un revoltijo de consonantes sin sentido―… ERES… DE _.G_ … HIJO… TÚ!

―Uuummm, sí. Todos lo saben. No es muy complicado. La K y la G vienen del apellido Kageyama. Ya sabes, _K_ a _G_ eyama, _K_. in . _G_. Es un poco estúpido… Eh, tú, la bola de discoteca que esté centrada. ¿Eso es el centro? No, ¿verdad? Pues al centro. O haces bien tu trabajo o te despido. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vete, no me sirves ―no le da demasiada importancia al tema, así que cuando devuelve la mirada a Hinata cambia la conversación―. No elijas a ese, no tiene cara de ser muy buena chacha.

―¡SEÑOR! ¡QUIERO DECIR, DON KAGEYAMA! ¡NO… NO SÉ CÓMO LLAMARTE, AAH!

Hinata no era bueno hablando con eminencias. Y Kageyama había pasado de ser un tipo raro y algo cabezota a ser el ente más poderoso que ha conocido en toda su ridícula existencia.

―Llámame Kageyama, idiota. No te compliques la vida.

Sonaba sorprendentemente molesto. Al principio le cuesta notarlo porque Kageyama era muy de hablar como si el universo tuviera algo en su contra. Pero hay una ligera diferencia a cuando habla normal o está molesto de verdad. El número de arrugas en su entrecejo aumentaba. No es que estuviera todo el rato observando el ceño del moreno, solo es un detalle del que se había percatado en el tiempo que habían compartido, y era bueno tenerlo muy en cuenta para escapar de posibles ataques de ira futuras.

―Es que me has sorprendido... ―responde de la forma más sincera que puede― No pareces hijo de multimillonarios.

―¿Y se puede saber qué parezco?

Pues con sus pintas de pordiosero, esa camiseta de gimnasio malgastada, la corona y su capa que ya las sentía como prolongaciones de su cuerpo, sumado a su cara de mala leche…

―…de todo menos multimillonario ―dice de nuevo― ¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes? Llevas entrenando en este gimnasio un par de años ya, ¿no? ¿No habría sido mejor reformarlo? Habría venido más gente.

Los hombres que colocaban la red y arreglaban los tablones rotos habían concluido su tarea y se iban a saber dónde. Los únicos que faltaban eran los que se encargaban de arreglar las luces, y no parece que les quede mucho para acabar.

―No quería que la gente viniera por lo que hubiera en el gimnasio.

El don de Kageyama para hacerle sentir responsable de su felicidad era un mal impredecible a la par que molesto, y aunque lo sabía no se podía resistir a la pena que le daba su fracaso en relaciones personales.

Es que le daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien…

No va a hacerlo, obvio.

―Además, me gustaba este sitio tal y como estaba.

―¿Lleno de mugre y telas de araña?

―Era mi mugre. Y mis arañas. No te metas con Micah, Marouf y Tobio Jr.

Hinata estalla en risas, se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

―¿Les has puesto nombre? ¿En serio?

―¡Sí! ―la carcajada de Hinata consigue hacerle sonrojar por la vergüenza― ¡¿Algún problema?!

―¡No, ninguno! ―trata de contener su risa por el bien de su integridad, pero era algo tan inaudito viniendo de Kageyama que resultaba hasta simpático―. No te veía como un tipo que bautizara animales. Sabes, es tierno.

 _Tierno_. Había relacionado a Kageyama con otro adjetivo embarazoso.

Un tío enorme con cara de estreñido no podía ser _tierno_. Si por ejemplo su hermanita jugara a poner nombres monos a unas hormigas y las defendiera como si fueran sus amigas, eso SÍ sería tierno.

Y era tierno porque su hermana no llegaba a los siete añitos. Kageyama era un mastodonte de metro ochenta en sus quince. No podía sentir el mismo tipo de ternura.

O sí. O no. A saber, su cabeza estaba hecha un cacao.

Lo único seguro es que, tras sus palabras, su cara se enciende con igual o más potencia que los LED que justo acababan de instalar los criados del moreno. A ese ritmo se ve capaz de freír un huevo usando la temperatura de su rostro.

―B-bueno… Te gustaba el sitio, vale. ¿Por qué te ha dado por reformarlo ahora? ¿Y a qué viene lo de los criados? Podrías haberlos llamado antes, así nos habríamos ahorrado tres días de limpieza.

―Quería pasar tiempo contigo.

¡Tierno, era demasiado tierno!

―Joven amo Kageyama, las luces están instaladas. El sistema de amplificadores también está colocado, solo queda encontrar una computadora a la que conectarla. Puede insertar un dispositivo USB si gusta. Además, creemos que es conveniente añadir un sistema automático de persianas para limitar la entrada de luz solar y así no dañar sus córneas.

Kageyama mira al hombre como si le estuviera hablando en chino. Aún sin entender la mitad de lo que le había dicho, acepta.

Los hombres se alejan, recogen sus utensilios de electricistas improvisados y desaparecen de su vista, dejándoles solos.

―¿Qué te parece? ―Hinata estaba muy disperso. Kageyama se niega a pensar que fuera por decirle quién era su familia. Lo cual era una tontería a la que no quería dar más importancia de la que tenía. Por eso trata de evadir todas las reacciones raras del pelinaranja para centrarse en lo que les concernía― ¿Te gusta? Ha quedado bastante bien.

Hinata parpadea, recobrando la tonalidad de su piel, y observa el pabellón. Lentamente sus labios dibujan una amplia sonrisa, tan radiante como el mismísimo Sol.

Vale que no hacían falta nuevos materiales deportivos, pero esa red tan bonita alegraba su corazón. Y el olor a pelotas nuevas no era algo que pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente.

―Parece una cancha de verdad.

―ES una cancha de verdad ―corrige― Y es toda nuestra.

Ese pronombre producía un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago. Sus ojos se cruzan con los del moreno, miradas furtivas que decían mucho más que cualquier comentario u onomatopeya. Hinata no tiene palabras para expresar la felicidad que surca su cuerpo.

Incapaz de corresponder su comentario con una respuesta sólida, corre hacia la cesta al otro lado de la cancha y lanza una pelota por los aires con el deseo de que Kageyama reaccionara.

Y lo hace, la pelota rebota en sus antebrazos y se eleva sobre sus cabezas.

No es como si no hubiera jugado antes al vóley con sus amigos, o que nunca haya entrenado en una cancha de verdad, pero por algún motivo alcanzar las pelotas enviadas por ese chico le ponía de muy buen humor.

Durante un rato en sus cabezas solo existe la misión de _"no dejar que el balón toque el suelo"._ Levantándola, recibiendo y rematando, cada movimiento se volvía una conexión importante que los ensimismaba y evadía del mundo real.

Aunque luchaban por no perder frente al otro, el vínculo en cada pase se volvía más resistente. Hasta el punto de que ambos dibujaban una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Y esa mueca en Kageyama era digna de ser disfrutada.

Puede que fuera su sonrisa la que le estuviera poniendo de tan buen humor.

―Con esa van 18 a 6. ¿Admites ya tu derrota?

―¡Maldición! ¡No es justo, tienes los brazos y piernas más largos que yo! ¡Es más difícil que pierdas las pelotas!

― ¿No será que soy muy bueno y tú un paquete?

―Te lo tienes muy creído ―reprocha recibiendo la pelota. Pero en vez de elevarla, la agarra con las manos y para de golpe el juego.

Kageyama arquea las cejas, posiblemente preguntándose por qué había decidido detenerse ahora. Su cara refleja duda y confusión, todo maquillado tras los ojos rasgados y nariz ligeramente arrugada, dando la sensación de que estaba molesto con él.

―Ya ha atardecido ―comenta mirando hacia la puerta del recinto. Kageyama se gira, no porque dude de la veracidad de las palabras de Hinata, sino porque el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido que no sentía que fuera tan tarde―. Oye…

El moreno devuelve su mirada hacia el pequeño y ladea levemente la cabeza, prestándole atención. Hinata juega con la pelota, haciéndola girar sobre su dedo y manteniendo el equilibrio durante un rato. Y cuando parece que se le va a caer, la sujeta con ambas manos, aunque inclinándose de forma no muy elegante.

―Me lo he pasado bien ―confiesa mostrando un falso desinterés que respalda observando la textura lisa de su balón de vóley―. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

Kageyama no reacciona, y eso le da algo de miedo. No es la primera vez que lo dice, pero está bien recordarlo de vez en cuanto: aunque tuviera más confianzas con él que las que habían al principio, seguía imponiéndole y dándole la sensación de que es un matón en potencia. Tiene que estar alerta para lo que pase, el moreno solía enfadarse repentinamente por nimiedades, así que sus barreras estaban activadas casi las 24 horas del día.

No obtiene respuesta, quizá porque Kageyama no le había escuchado. Que puede ser, había hablado mirando hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. No es que le diera vergüenza expresar su sentimiento, pero… Bueno, no es algo que tenga ganas de debatir ahora. Simplemente se ha sentido cómodo, y no quiere que esa comodidad desaparezca por decirlo en alto.

Decide girarse para ver lo que el moreno estaba haciendo, y al hacerlo se topa con el pecho de su compañero.

Frente a él, imponente y alto cual poste eléctrico, lo observaba desde arriba con una cara que podría inducir pesadillas en cualquier niño pequeño. Que no bajito, no es lo mismo, no entra dentro del saco.

―¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Hinata traga saliva, en verdad piensa que le golpeará si se descuida. Con el labio tembloroso, responde:

―…S-Sí.

No lo odiaba, tampoco le encantaba. Así que gustar era el término más apropiado.

La expresión de Kageyama no cambia ni un poco, y eso que sería muy apropiado para lo que pretendía. Así, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y mucho menos bajando las barreras de hostilidad que parecían estar siempre activas, extiende los brazos hasta formar una cruz con su cuerpo y se queda inmóvil.

Desde que los abrazos se habían vuelto cotidianos, tuvo que poner ciertos límites para que Kageyama no se sobrepasara. La regla principal era _si quieres un abrazo, seré yo quien te lo dé._ Así evitaba momentos incómodos y asaltos de amor gratuitos frente a otros compañeros.

Le gustaba abrazarle, era como darle mimos a un Dóberman muy grande y dócil.

―Pensaba que lo sabías ―dice, atrapando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos y rodeándole por el pecho.

En cuanto toca su cuerpo, los brazos de Kageyama se cierran mecánicamente, apresándolo y completando el abrazo.

Al tener la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro, su respiración chocaba contra su cuello y su cabello acariciaba su oreja produciéndole unas agradables cosquillas.

Surgía de forma tan natural que el nerviosismo había desaparecido hace mucho. Al menos con ese tipo de contacto, que lejos de ser brusco y frío era muy cálido y confortable.

El pelinaranja arrastra su mano por la espalda de moreno y da golpecitos suaves, no solo a modo de aliento, sino también para llamar su atención. Su objetivo se cumple, Kageyama sacude levemente la cabeza, prestándole su atención.

…Sí que podía llegar a ser un poco _tierno._

―¿Estás feliz?

―Claro ―responde sin dejar un segundo entre la pregunta y su contestación―. Tengo un montón de pelotas nuevas y a mi esposa junto a mí, ¿qué más podría desear?

Hinata separa al moreno de golpe y, desde lo más profundo de su ser, lamenta haberle preguntado.

―Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así.

―Cierto. Rectifico: Tengo un montón de pelotas nueva y a mi cónyuge junto a mí.

―¡Es lo mismo!

Kageyama le observa sin pestañear, aguantando una guerra de miradas con el pelinaranja.

―Consorte.

―Olvídalo ―desiste.

Aún está trabajando en ello, debía tener paciencia. Pero está seguro de que le quitará esa mala costumbre tan desagradable. Por ahora tenía que conformarse con lo que había conseguido, y es que esa cercanía con Kageyama, sumado al mejor entendimiento que había entre ambos, le había evadido de muchísimos problemas. Sus deseos de escapar de la Academia, por ejemplo, habían desaparecido.

A veces podía ser exasperante, pero no hay duda de que su relación había mejorado muchísimo, y era muy de agradecer siendo su, entre comillas, _"amigo de instituto"_.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta al verle dándole la espalda.

El chico no le responde, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de los trasto. Cuando va a seguirle para ver lo que está tramando, escucha una vocecilla aguda que le llama desde la entrada.

Era Yachi.

―¡Hinata! ―exclama, vacilando un poco con si entrar en el recinto o no. Observaba el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos, barriendo con la mirada la extensión del gimnasio― ¿Ya habéis acabado? ¡Parece un lugar diferente!

―¡Síp! Nos han ayudado un poco al final. Por fin este sitio parece más un gimnasio y no una casa del terror.

La rubia asiente mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Yachi se había prestado a ayudarles, pero no quería que se tomara tantas molestias. Además, con las clases, los estudios y las horas de club de por medio no iba a quitarle tiempo a la rubia, aunque le insistiera.

A cambio, Yachi les había dicho que diseñaría un cartel para el club. No era necesario, pero como había suplicado tanto no quería decirle que no. Se veía muy emocionada con su tarea.

―¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer? ―pregunta inocentemente― Sois solo dos en el club… ¿Podéis jugar voleibol siendo un par?

―No… Pero podemos entrenar.

―¿En solitario~?

Por algún motivo, la sonrisa de Yachi se veía más psicótica de lo habitual. Y eso que no estaba insinuando ninguna intención suicida.

―¿…Sí? ―responde dudoso del curso que toma la conversación―. Solo vamos a entrenar.

Mas tiene que tragarse sus palabras al girarse para recibir a Kageyama, quien al fin había vuelto de lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo en el cuarto de los trastos, y encontrárselo arrastrando un desgastado colchón como si fuera la tarea más cotidiana del mundo.

El moreno se para a mirarlos y saluda educadamente a la rubia.

―Hinata, ¿eso es un colchón?

Quiere tomárselo con tranquilidad y seguirle la corriente. Kageyama no estaba haciendo nada malo. Arrastrar un colchón no era un delito, tampoco lo era dejarlo cerca de la pared y reposar el trasero en él. Pero, por el bien de su ya tocada identidad sexual, necesitaba que Yachi no se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Porque eso podía suscitar rumores que no le favorecían.

Lamentablemente no era demasiado bueno actuando bajo presión.

―No tengo idea. ¿Por qué hay un colchón? No es lugar para un colchón ―sonríe muy nervioso―. Kageyama, ¿por qué tenemos un colchón en un gimnasio que es CLARAMENTE para entrenar?

En lo que el pelinaranja intentaba _mantener la calma_ y dar una explicación razonable, Kageyama ya se había echado a la bartola, tumbado boca arriba y preparado para relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

―Pues para tomar siestas, ¿para qué lo quiero si no? ―responde objetivamente, recalcando lo que para él era obvio.

Y gracias al cielo que había sido racional.

―¡¿Lo ves, Yachi?! ¡Lo usa para tomar siestas! ¡No hay nada raro en eso, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

Se acerca mucho a la rubia, intentando ver tras sus ojos algún destello que le indicara que no estaba pensando otro tipo de cosas. Es lo único que pide, que no malpiense. Con que le dijera un _"Tiene sentido"_ le bastaba.

―Te veo muy ansioso, imbécil. Es pequeño, pero podemos dormir juntos. Y hacer juegos maritales. Así que descuida, mi colchón es tu colchón.

No, por ahí no piensa pasar. Prefiere que mil arañas apodadas _Tobio Jr._ escalen por sus escuálidas piernas antes que verse envuelto en un juego de indirectas desafortunadas. Y para desear eso, la situación debía tornarse horriblemente _peligrosa._

―¡PERO SI NO TENEMOS AGUA, QUÉ DESCUIDO! VOY A LA FUENTE. ADIÓS, ADIÓS, ADIÓOOS~

Con la gracia propia de un niño librándose de su tarea pendiente, Hinata huye del ya claustrofóbico gimnasio. Unos minutos más soportando la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia y su cerebro habría implosionado hasta desaparecer.

No era culpable, y mucho menos ocultaba nada. No era necesario ponerse en ese plan porque no existía un motivo verdadero para ello. Y aún siendo consciente, el control que poseía sobre su actitud le superaba.

Y en el caso de que en verdad hubiera _algo_ tras lo que acababa de suceder, no era nada malo. Si fuera gay lo normal es que tuviera sus roces con Kageyama. Que no era gay, por un lado, y tampoco estaba cuestionando la moralidad tras la sexualidad de las personas. Porque sus pensamientos sonaban como esa vil excusa recurrente que comenzaba con un nervioso _"No me importa"_ y continuaba añadiendo un _"Tengo muchos amigos gays"_ para recalcar su supuesta inocencia _._

Si algún maniático pretensioso le escuchara, le tacharía de homofóbico hipócrita.

―…Me duele el estómago.

Mejor despeja su cabeza de tantos embrollos y se limita a beber agua. Tampoco había mentido en eso, estaba sediento y su botella estaba casi vacía.

La fuente quedaba a poca distancia desde el gimnasio. Sería una tontería propia de su paranoia, pero el agua del recinto sabía mejor que la que tomaba en casa. Aunque el agua fuera agua aquí y en Pekín, mientras le refrescara le daba igual si utilizaban sudor de unicornio para darle un sabor diferente.

Primero llena la botella hasta que se rebosa del recipiente y, una vez la asegura poniéndole el tapón, mete la cabeza debajo del grifo. El frío recorre todos sus músculos en forma de escalofríos, el vello de su nuca se eriza y de su boca escapa un suspiro de placer. Los días de calor empezaban a volverse una realidad a pesar de que aún estaban a mediados de mayo y el cielo se encapotaba por un manto de nubes oscuras.

Disfruta del contacto del agua en su piel por un buen rato, aprovechando el silencio para volverse uno con la nada. Teniendo en cuenta que debía volver al gimnasio, donde muy posiblemente tendría que lidiar con las preguntas de Yachi y la concupiscencia de Kageyama, debe aprovechar al máximo cada trocito de intimidad que se le presente.

Al cerrar el grifo, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y pasa las manos por su cabello, apretando su melena para eliminar el exceso de agua. Moja parte de su camiseta, aunque no le importa demasiado. Es muy refrescante.

Recoge su botella y dibuja una mueca de esperanza en el rostro. Si se tomaba todo lo que le pasaba como algo negativo no llegaría vivo ni a las vacaciones de verano.

No tiene prisas, pero su cuerpo le pide a gritos una carrera para descargar energías negativas. Desde siempre correr le ha servido para despejarse, sobre todo cuando una situación le superaba. ¿Terapias, pastillas? Chorradas, correr y gritar a todo pulmón era el remedio natural del cuerpo humano.

Echa su torso hacia adelante, tocando el suelo con las palmas de las manos sin doblar las rodillas. Vuelve a su posición inicial, recto pero relajado, y estira las piernas doblándolas hacia atrás, sujetándolas por los tobillos y empujando de ellas hasta que tocan su trasero; primero la derecha, luego la izquierda.

Está listo. Rodearía la escuela por el lado contrario hacia donde estaba el gimnasio, así podría dar una vuelta completa. No debería tardar más de 7 minutos a toda mecha (la escuela era especialmente grande). Si podía hacerlo en menos tiempo, mejor.

Adopta posición de carrera. No tiene nadie que le dé el pistoletazo de salida, así que imagina una voz que lo hace por él. Extrañamente, la voz que surge en su cabeza se parecía a la del prota de los dibujos infantiles sobre hortalizas mágicas que su hermana pequeña ve por las mañanas.

Cuanto antes echara a correr, antes dejaría atrás sus problemas.

Coge aire y sonríe. Tres, dos, uno…

―¡No seas ridículo! ¡¿Nos vas a dejar tirados ahora?!

El grito repentino, sumado a ese tono de rabia contenida, le desconcentran. O más que desconcentrarle, le asusta. Venía de detrás de la esquina del gimnasio de baloncesto, así que desde donde se encontraba no podía ver de quién se trataba.

Tampoco es que le importe tanto, la discusión no iba con él.

Pero eso no le quita la intriga.

―Lo siento, pero yo…

―¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Nos estamos jugando el cuello, ¿sabes?! ¡Hemos puesto nuestras esperanzas en ti, ¿y ahora nos vas a dejar tirados?!

―¡No me habéis consultado para empezar!

―¡Porque sabíamos que nos ibas a decir que no!

Eran tres las voces que peleaban unas con las otras. Escucha más palabras que no logra entender, de seguro porque se estaban alejando. Hinata da unos pasos, intentando oir mejor. ¿Qué clase de personas eran? ¿De qué estarían hablando?

―Terushima se saldrá con la suya. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

―No tengo ningún problema con él.

―¡Mentira! ¡El enemigo de tus amigos es tu súper-ultra-mega-enemigo!

No sabe cómo, pero ha acabado pegándose al muro, justo antes de llegar a la esquina del edificio, escuchando atentamente la conversación privada entre esos chicos. No está siendo muy ético, pero la curiosidad le puede.

―Aaarg… Está bien, haremos esto: será tu último trabajo. Acaba con él y no te volveremos a molestar.

Palidece. ¿Último trabajo? ¿Acabar con él?

―¿Cómo estoy seguro de que no me estáis engañando?

―Haremos un pacto de sangre. Si mentimos, nos podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana.

¿Pacto de sangre? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Lo sabía, era un asunto turbio! ¡¿Quién le mandaría a él a espiar conversaciones ajenas?! Tiene que salir de ahí antes de que le pillen, hará como que no ha escuchado nada y cuando en el informativo salga una noticia explicando cómo un alumno de la academia ha desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias no será más que otra de las mil caras que recen por su regreso.

Su cerebro estaba a punto de ordenar a sus piernas que echaran a correr cagando leches, pero, cuando lo va a hacer, de la esquina surge un cuerpo tres veces más grande que él y le embiste.

Cae al suelo y, tras él, un extraño polvo de color blanquecino se esparce a su alrededor, manchando todo su cabello y parte de su ropa.

¡NARCOS! ¡Se había metido en medio de una pelea entre narcotraficantes!

―¡A-Ah, lo siento! ―el hombretón contra el que Hinata se había chocado se disculpa, mostrándose muy alterado― ¿Estás bien?

―¡NO HE ESCUCHADO NADA, LO JURO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME CORTÉIS LA LENGUA!

―¡¿L-La lengua?!

El chico, de melena larga y tono castaño recogida en un moño muy lindo, se inclina para echarle una mano y ayudarle a levantarse, pero Hinata retrocede cada vez más asustado pensando que le rompería algún dedo. Sus planes de huída se ven frustrados al ver a las otras dos personas involucradas en la conversación apareciendo tras el castaño.

Uno, el más bajito, llevaba el uniforme mal colocado, con la camisa por fuera y los botones de su chaqueta sin abrochar. Su cabello, de color rubio cenizo, se burlaba de las leyes de la gravedad y se mantenía en punta, posiblemente gracias a todos los productos fijadores que había usado para conseguir esa alucinante estabilidad.

El otro, más alto que míster me-paso-la-ley-de-Newton-por-el-forro, era un chico con cara de muy pocos amigos. Vestía unos _pantalones caídos_ (cariñosamente denominado como _cagados_ ) _,_ esos que quedan muy sueltos por la zona de la entrepierna, creando un vacio nebuloso donde podía esconder a un niño si se lo propusiera. Su cabello moreno brillaba reluciente a la luz del sol, y aunque probablemente no hubiese usado ni la mitad de productos que se habría echado su compañero en el pelo, su cabello también estaba en punta (y posiblemente de manera natural).

―¡Asahi, vuelve! ―es el más bajito el que habla primero― ¡No huyas sin avisar!

―Ibais a obligarme a hacer un pacto de sangre. ¡Y sabes que no soporto la sangre, Nishinoya!

―Era una forma de hablar, zoquete.

El chico de los pantalones cagados se lleva la mano a la cara, hastiado, y suelta un bufido.

Hinata intenta aprovechar que no le están prestando atención para huir, pero el chico de cabellera rubia se pone tras él, agarrándolo por los sobacos y tirando hacia arriba para levantarle. Da unos golpecitos en su trasero, limpiándole del polvo que se había pegado a su ropa, y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver que todo estaba bien.

―Excepto por quedar completamente empanado en harina, parece que no te has hecho daño, guay~

Así que lo que había caído sobre él no era cocaína… Pues empezaba a sentirse mareado, o era producto de su imaginación paranoica o ahora _harina_ era un nombre en clave para referirse a la farlopa.

―Hostia, yo a ti te conozco ―el chico de mirada intimidante da un paso hacia adelante, poniéndose junto a Asahi y observando al pelinaranja de arriba abajo― Eres el novio de Kageyama, ¿verdad?

No de nuevo. No otra vez. Se haría un tatuaje en la espalda que pusiera _"Hola, me llamo Hinata Shouyou y soy HETEROSEXUAL",_ así cada vez que se encontrara en esa situación solo tendría que levantarse la camisa e irse airoso del lugar.

Era joven para eso y no le apetecía usar un rotulador permanente en su piel, por lo que tendría que conformarse con negarlo todo hasta que le hicieran caso…

―Eso son chorradas, Ryuu. La gente se inventa muchas cosas para entretenerse, y tú que te las crees porque eres una maruja sin corazón.

¿Quién demonios era ese espíritu bonachón, más bajito que él por cierto, que le estaba ayudando a salir del agujero al que le habían tirado? Primero Iwaizumi, ahora esto. Hay gente cuerda en la escuela.

―¡Exacto! ¡S-Soy Hinata Shouyou! Hay muchos rumores sobre mí, pero son todos mentira. ¡Por favor, no los creáis!

―Vaya, vaya… ―el moreno asiente. Va a decirle algo, pero deja la conversación a medias para agarrar al castaño por el hombro― ¿A dónde crees que vas, Asahi?

―¿A-Al baño?

El chico al que llamaban _Asahi_ había ideado lo mismo con él: estaba tratando de huir entre la confusión. Pero ahora que lo habían pillado, la atención se centraba completamente en él.

―Al baño mis huevos. De aquí no te vas hasta que aceptes el reto.

―¡Pero no quiero! ¡Y me tengo que ir ya, he dejado unas magdalenas haciéndose en el horno!

―Tus deliciosas magdalenitas pueden esperar ―replica el bajito. Su mirada se clava en los ojos de Hinata. No se lo esperaba, así que se pone tenso―. Shouyou, ¿no? Ponte en situación: tienes dos amigos maravillosos y jodidamente guays y sexys. Si no te haces a la idea, imagínate que somos nosotros. Porque obviamente somos guays y sexy ―se da la razón a sí mismo asintiendo―. Estos amigos, como tienen un orgullo que proteger, retan a su rival, llamémoslo Terushima, a un duelo de machos, y para hacerlo más interesante apuestan su alucinante persona con todo lo que esto implica. Ahora piénsalo bien, ¿vale? Imagina que tienes la fuerza para derrotar al odioso Terushima, y eres nuestro amigo, y odiamos a ese cabeza de pollo. Como nuestro querido amigo, ¿no sería lógico que nos ayudaras a derrotarlo?

Hinata trata de planteárselo, lo intenta, pero está demasiado confundido como para decir algo coherente.

―¿…Pero quién es Terushima?

―¡Eso da igual, Shouyou! ―exclama Nishinoya― ¡¿Nos ayudarías o no?!

―¡N-No lo sé!

Tanaka vuelve a suspirar, esta vez con más cansancio que antes. Pero su rostro brilla unos segundos, como si la iluminación le hubiese llegado brindándole una grandiosa idea.

―Asahi, si no nos ayudas arrastrarás a este pobre niño hacia nuestra desgracia.

El castaño abre los ojos, Nishinoya le mira con curiosidad y Hinata comienza a temblar, temiéndose lo peor.

―O ganamos todos, o perdemos todos, como si fuéramos una piña ―una sonrisa se va creando en el rostro del chico― Si no compites en el torneo de pulsadas, significará que dejarás morir una parte de nuestra amistad, y el castigo que nos imponga Terushima recaerá también sobre el pobre Hiroki.

―Hinata ―corrige Nishinoya prestando muchísima atención, visiblemente interesado en el tema.

―Lo que sea. Pero si ganas, protegerás nuestro honor y actuarás como un auténtico héroe.

El pelinaranja no tarda en rechistar. Se había metido de lleno en otro problema.

―¡¿Pero y yo qué tengo que ver en esto?!

―Si Asahi compite, prometo ayudarte a eliminar los rumores que hay sobre ti en la escuela. Dicen cosas muy cochinas sobre ti, amigo, y me gustaría ayudarte de corazón. Pero necesitamos tu apoyo para esto, a Asahi le puede su lado gentil, querrá ayudarte aunque eso signifique participar en la competencia, ¿no? Todos salimos ganando. Lo único que hay que conseguir es que Asahi acepte.

Asahi no responde. Aprieta uno de sus puños y con la otra mano aprieta su pequeño saquito de harina contra su pecho.

Nishinoya sabe que se lo está pensando, no es necesario forzarlo más. Aunque el añadido de meter a ese chico de por medio iba a serles de gran ayuda. Tanaka podía ser muy maquiavélico, o eso diría de él si no supiera que ayudaría a Hinata pasara lo que pasase. En el fondo Tanaka era un bonachón.

―Aún tienes tiempo para pensártelo, Asahi. La lista de inscripción se cierra mañana. Tú sabrás lo que haces~ ―sonríe de oreja a oreja― ¿Y tú qué, Hinata? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Hinata permanece estático, mil ideas se cruzan por su cabeza. Por una parte no sabía cuan terrible era ese tal Terushima y las posibles repercusiones que caerían sobre él si algo salía mal. Pero por otra parte… esos chicos molones le iban a ayudar con su problema. ¿Dónde conseguiría una oportunidad como esa?

―Acepto.

El bajito da un salto y le agarra la mano, dándole un apretón y formalizando su trato. El otro chico también se acerca, solo que él le da un golpecito en el hombro.

―Yo soy Tanaka Ryuunosuke, y este machote de aquí es Nishinoya Yuu. Me da la sensación de que nos llevaremos bien, Hikaru.

―Hinata ―corrige de nuevo.

Tanaka suelta una risotada escandalosa, con la suficiente energía como para contagiar al pelinaranja hasta hacerle reír también.

Los que suponía que iban a ser unos rufianes con pinta de malotes han resultado ser unos chicos encantadores a los que tiene ganas de conocer mejor. No debe juzgar un libro por su portada, porque las apariencias engañaban muchísimo.

―Yo soy Azumane Asahi. Y me voy yendo ya, no quiero quemar el horno.

―¡Espera, Asahi, te acompaño! Quiero ayudarte con el glaseado~

―¿Seguro? Siempre que vienes desaparecen los dulces de la despensa.

―¡Que no, hombre! ¡Ryuu, ven tú también, la repostería es más radical de lo que parece! No sientes lo que es el auténtico pánico hasta que tu bizcocho se desinfla por exceso de calor ―el bajito comienza a andar mientras se ríe en alto. Cuando está a cierta distancia de Hinata, se gira hacia él y le despide con la mano― ¡Nos vemos, Shouyou! Ya sabes, si Asahi no compite te tocará apechugar con el mismo castigo que nos den a nosotros. Búscanos si necesitas algo~

Dicho de esa forma no parece que haya tomado una buena decisión. Pero es que esos tíos eran tan guays… ¡Había conseguido nuevos amigos! O eso cree.

Una sonrisa estúpida se va formando en su rostro. Ya había recordado lo que era reír con un grupo de amigos. No es que fuera exactamente lo mismo, pero se había sentido igual.

Correría con más ganas que antes.

Gira su cuerpo para volver hacia la fuente, pero al hacerlo ve un cuerpo mal escondido tras de ella. Kageyama no contaba con que era un tipo enorme, si se pensaba que no le iba a descubrir es que era estúpido.

Lo peor es que probablemente pensara que no le pillaría.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?

―Tardabas ―hace una pausa larga antes de terminar la frase―, y vine a buscarte. ¿Quiénes eran?

―Unos chicos muy geniales. ¿Los has visto? Molan un montón. ¡Les he caído bien!

Kageyama sale de su escondite a paso lento. Su ceño, fruncido como siempre, se veía más rígido que de costumbre.

―Ah. Bien.

¿A qué viene esa respuesta tan fría? ¿Había algún problema? _"Que él no tuviera amigos no significaba que él no pudiera hacerlos",_ una parte de él quiere decirlo, pero se contiene sabiendo que esa frase solo le traería problemas.

Aunque no pudiera decirle tal desfachatez, sí que quiere saber el por qué de su reacción tan seca. Pero antes de que sus labios se separen para formular la pregunta, Kageyama se había puesto frente a él.

Piensa que le va a abrazar, y se prepara para estirar los brazos y alejarlo, pero el chico, en vez de abrigarle con su cuerpo, le quita la botella que tenía en las manos y derrama toda el agua sobre él, mojándole de la cabeza a los pies.

No se lo esperabas.

―¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?!

Kageyama no responde al momento. Enrosca la tapa en la botella, ignorando los insultos de Hinata, y le da la espalda con desdén para volver al gimnasio.

―Tenías algo en el pelo ―se refería a la harina―. Ya me lo agradecerás.

Eso era raro. O puede que no, Kageyama era tan impredecible como el clima de los últimos días. Eso no le daba ningún permiso a actuar de esa forma tan infantil.

Había algo que empezaba a mosquearle en su actitud...

¿Kageyama estaba celoso? ¿O era él quien seguía paranoico?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaración express** : Los nombres de las arañas de Kageyama provienen de nombres de armadores reconocidos a nivel mundial. _Micah Christenson,_ por un lado, es un armador del equipo nacional de volleybal de Estados Unidos y del club _Cucine Lube Civitanova_ de Italia; mientras que _Saeid_ _Marouf_ es el armador del equipo nacional iraní. Ambos son geniales, si tenéis tiempo buscad videos en You Tube sobre sus jugadas. Disfrutaréis como niños *luvluv*

* * *

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

 **Shinju** : Lo uno compensa a lo otro, juju. ¿Quién ha dicho que realmente volviera por Oikawa? *explosión mental en 3, 2, 1… -huye-* (?) Eso es imposible saberlo, igual es su pretendiente catorce o el pretendiente cincuenta y dos. Conociendo a Oikawa, todo es posible (?)

¡Gracias por comentar como siempre! *luvluv* Un saludo~

 **-RESPUESTAS-**

-Inserte aquí el meme de _"Estúpida, mi pelo, idiota"_ para el Hinata empapado- (?)

¡Hola de nuevo! Echaba de menos actualizar. Sí, yo, la desaparecida, la que parecía que estaba de barcos y putas. PUEEES… sí, la verdad es que estaba montándome la party hard del siglo (?) Luego de acabar con el horror de los exámenes, una servidora se ha ido a disfrutar la vida padre yéndose por dos semanas a unas merecidas vacaciones, todo lejos de mi ordenador y, por consiguiente, de todos sus proyectos personales.

El descanso me ha sentado de maravilla y ya estoy lista para retomar mis cometidos, empezando con esto. Por supuesto, mi otro fic está en proceso, pero entended que me es más fácil continuar con esta cosa porque escribo lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Así es, sin filtros, fic integral, mis ideas al desnudo, beibis (?)

¿Kageyama está celoso? Posiblemente, ¿cómo no estarlo si su esposa es como un trabajador de recursos humanos, _cepillándose_ verbalmente a todo el mundo? (aunque no lo haga a posta, pobre pequeñajo).

Pero olvidemos a ese cabeza de níspero y centrémonos en lo importante: Noya rubio y Tanaka con pelo. Un aplauso para _moi_ , por favor (?).

¡Pronto más actualizaciones, más personajes y más colapsos a manos de nuestro querido zanahorio! Un besazo a todos y gracias por leer. Se os quiere «3

¡Saludos~!


End file.
